My Bodyguard
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Wonwoo tidak mengira jika bodyguard suruhan sang kakak merupakan pria yang pernah ditemuinya di bar. Bahkan mereka pernah melewatkan satu malam panas bersama. / NC / 3shots/ Meanie / Mingyu / Wonwoo / GS / ff special buat ultah Sapphire Crystal eonnie.
1. Chapter 1

**MY BODYGUARD**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Casts:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **And others**

 **.**

 **Warning: para Uke as GS, AU, Lemon, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **.**

 **Persembahan untuk Sapphire Crystal Eonnie tersayang yang bulan kemarin berulang tahun. Chukkae eonnie~~~ Mianhe telat banget kado ff nya #bow. Dibagi jadi 2 chapter biar ga kepanjangan.**

 **Happy Reading for eonnie dan reader semua~**

 **Lebih baik sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Ed Sheeran "Shape of You".**

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

.

.

"Kau harusnya mencari seorang kekasih, _oppa_ jadi tidak akan merasa ketakutan meninggalkanmu sendirian," keluh seorang pria yang kini duduk di atas kursi kebesarannya di dalam ruang kantornya.

"Kekasih? Kau yakin?" Tawa kecil mengudara seakan tak percaya dari seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih muda, duduk berhadapan sambil memainkan gagang cangkir berisi _green tea_ miliknya yang tersisa setengah.

"Tentu, seorang pria yang mampu menjagamu."

"Yunho _oppa_ sepertinya tidak ingat. Setiap pria yang aku perkenalkan, pasti selalu _oppa_ tolak," keluh wanita yang bernama asli Jeon Wonwoo tersebut.

"Aku dapat membedakan mana pria yang baik untukmu."

"Tanpa menghiraukan apakah aku akan menyukai pria pilihanmu itu atau tidak."

"Oh, Wonie... bukan maksudku seperti itu. Kau ingat mantan terakhirmu, hm? Buktinya kalian berpisah." Jeon Yunho sedikit mengejek sang adik kandung.

Wonwoo mendengus pelan, "Yah... _oppa_ jadi orang yang paling bahagia saat itu."

Yunho tergelak saat mengingat bahwa ia tidak menyukai pemuda bernama Kai yang merupakan seorang _street dancer_. Tampan namun kurang bertanggungjawab. Lagipula saat itu ia tahu jika Kai tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita bernama Kyungsoo di belakang Wonwoo.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu seleramu."

"Kenapa aku merasa aneh. _Oppa_ tidak berganti haluan menjadi seorang _gay_ bukan?"

"Yak! Buktinya saja sudah ada Minhyun kecil. Kau masih meragukan kelelakian _oppa_ -mu ini?!" seru Yunho gemas saat Wonwoo tertawa keras.

"Oh, iya. Kau tahu bukan kalau _oppa_ lagi sering diincar oleh para pesaing perusahaan kita?" ujar Yunho saat tawa Wonwoo mereda.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dengan ragu karena tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang.

" _Oppa_ mohon, kali ini kau mau dijaga oleh seorang _bodyguard_."

" _Bodyguard_?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena _oppa_ takut mereka mengenalimu. Selama ini kau selalu bersembunyi karena ingin bebas tanpa bayang-bayang marga Jeon. Dan _oppa_ sangat menghargai segala keinginanmu, Sayang."

"Tapi kau mulai terlihat karena kau sempat menjadi model majalah Jaejoong." Yunho terlihat agak tegang, "Joongie bahkan bercerita jika banyak yang menanyakan dirimu siapa padahal ia sudah bilang jika namamu akan tetap dirahasiakan. Tapi melihat kemiripan kita berdua, ada yang mulai berpikir bahwa kau adalah adikku. Walau ingin sekali aku menjawabnya dengan bangga jika adikku yang cantik ini yang mereka bicarakan."

"Aku tahu, _Oppa_. Lagipula kau masih mendapatkan teror dari para saingan bisnismu itu. Walau kita belum bisa menemukan bukti kuat untuk menggugat mereka. Aku jadi kesal."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah meminta bantuan dari pihak intel agar cepat dibereskan. Lagipula _oppa_ sedang mencari cara untuk membongkar kasus permainan dana yang dilakukan mereka dengan para pejabat."

"Jangan sampai semakin membahayakan dirimu, _Oppa_."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Wonwoo, memaksa sang adik berdiri kemudian memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil darinya itu. Merengkuhnya seerat mungkin yang dibalas oleh Wonwoo, tersenyum tipis saat Yunho mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Jadi, mulai kapan aku mendapatkan penjagaan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara teredam masih dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Harusnya ia sudah datang sekarang. Setahuku ia selalu _ontime_." Yunho melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dahinya berkerut saat ia melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan waktu perjanjiannya dengan sang _bodyguard_ telah lewat dari 15 menit.

"Kau mengenalnya baik?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Begitulah."

"Apa ia pengangguran sehingga bisa menjadi _bodyguard_ -ku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja ia sedang ingin meliburkan diri."

"Stress?"

Yunho terkekeh kecil, "Seperti itu."

"Ia tidak akan dipecat?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kau tenang saja, mungkin akan sedikit aneh jika kalian sedang dalam posisi santai dan ia berkutat dengan laptopnya."

"Jadi ia masih bekerja? _Freelance_?" tanya Wonwoo bertubi-tubi karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah dijaga oleh _bodyguard_.

"Yang pasti ia masih berhubungan denganku, Wonie."

"Pria itu benar-benar bisa menjagaku, 'kan?" tanya Wonwoo mendadak tidak yakin.

"Setiap orang akan berpikir seribu kali saat melihatnya."

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah pintu.

"Masuk!" seru Yunho.

Seorang pria tampan dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam disertai dengan tubuhnya yang begitu tegap dan kekar, sangat pas dengan setelan jas dan celana formalnya yang berwarna hitam. Begitu jantan. Bahkan aroma _aftershave_ yang begitu menggoda dapat tercium baik oleh Wonwoo.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Perkenalkan, Kim Mingyu. _Bodyguard_ yang akan menjagamu." Suara Yunho agak sedikit terdengar aneh karena nada antusias saat memperkenalkan pria itu.

"Kau?!" pekik Wonwoo tidak percaya

"Cukup panggil Mingyu."

"Mingyu. Oke," ucap Wonwoo dengan suara sedikit bergetar dan tiba-tiba saja merasa bodoh karena seketika terpikat pada _bodyguard_ -nya.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Tidak, hanya pernah bertemu," jawab Wonwoo agak sedikit tercekat.

"Di mana?"

"Saat kami ingin membeli minuman," sahut Mingyu dengan sedikit seringai di bibirnya sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan kilatan matanya yang seakan menemukan buruannya. Mengirim getaran halus disekujur tubuh Wonwoo yang masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Mingyu benar. Minuman beralkohol. Bar.

Tapi Mingyu tidak ingin mengungkit pertemuan pertama mereka di depan sahabatnya sendiri. Tidak, biar mereka berdua yang tahu apa yang terjadi. Mingyu sungguh tidak mengira jika Wonwoo adalah adik dari sahabatnya. Hingga kini mata Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling beradu pandang, seakan saling menjelajahi dan menilai bentuk wajah dan tubuh masing-masing, apa ada perubahan dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Membuat Wonwoo merasa basah hanya dengan melihat pria itu, sedangkan Mingyu merasakan kejantanannya mengeras hanya dengan menatap wanita yang selama ini menjadi fantasi seks para pria yang pernah melihatnya. Termasuk seorang Kim Mingyu yang tidak pernah melupakan malam panas keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

 _ **1 Bulan yang lalu**_

Tiga botol bir beradu di udara, menimbulkan dentingan kecil yang suaranya teredam otomatis dalam hingar bingarnya musik. Wonwoo meneguk birnya sekali sebelum meletakkan botolnya di atas meja bar, berdampingan dengan botol lain milik Jeonghan dan Seungkwan yang duduk di sisi kiri kanannya. Wonwoo bukan peminum yang baik, ia tahu berapa tenggakan yang dapat ia tolerir karena itu ia selalu kebagian sebagai pengontrol dan penyelamat keadaan sahabat-sahabatnya saat mabuk.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis saat mendengar dentuman musik yang keras. Ia terkadang hanya butuh suasana bising seperti ini, di mana tidak ada orang yang mau mencampuri urusan orang lain kecuali menyangkut minuman, menggoda, bergoyang dan seks. Wonwoo hanya mencari sedikit pelepasan, kadang dengan meliukkan tubuhnya bersama para sahabatnya. Sedikit liar namun Wonwoo selalu menepis tangan-tangan jahil yang ingin menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Hei, _Girls_! Aku mau berburu pria _hot_ dulu, oke."

Jeonghan tanpa perlu berpamitan lama segera mencium pipi Wonwoo dan Seungkwan kemudian meletakkan kunci mobilnya di hadapan Wonwoo. Tidak ada niatan menunggu keduanya mencerna apa maksudnya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik setelah kepergian Jeonghan sang pemburu lelaki, Wonwoo dan Seungkwan saling bertatapan kemudian serentak memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Wonwoo berdecak seraya melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Tangannya bertumpu terlalu erat hingga belahan dadanya yang menggoda keluar dari leher gaunnya yang rendah. Terlihat padat dan ranum, seakan minta diremas oleh tangan kasar seorang pria jantan. " _So_ , hari ini jadwalnya ia melakukan _one night stand_ , eh?"

"Kurasa ini belum sebulan dari terakhir kalinya dia menggaet si pengacara tampan," gumam Seungkwan sembari meneguk minumannya sekali.

"Stress."

"Sudah pasti. Kau tahu sendiri, Wonie. Jeonghan _type_ teratur yang mencoba bermain aman."

"Kau juga ingin melakukannya," kekeh Wonwoo saat mendapati bola mata Seungkwan beberapa kali terpancing untuk melirik seorang pria blasteran yang duduk di sofa bersama beberapa pria tak jauh dari mereka berdua. "Tidak ada wanita. Dekati saja kalau kau ingin," lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

"Matamu bagus juga. Siapa tahu ia bisa menjadi kekasihmu."

"Seandainya, Wonie," sahut Seungkwan dengan helaan napas mendamba, "semoga saja ia melirikku dan akan lebih beruntung jika ia pria baik-baik."

Sontak Wonwoo tertawa, suara merdunya terdengar di beberapa pasang telinga yang berada tak jauh darinya. Terhipnotis dengan wajah wanita seksi berbalut mini _dress_ yang terlihat semakin cantik. "Jangan bercanda, Nona Boo. Ini klub malam, tidak ada orang baik-baik di sini."

"Sialan," desis Seungkwan meneguk sisa bir hingga botolnya kosong, memberi tanda pada seorang bartender tampan yang segera paham memberinya botol bir yang baru, "Kau baik. Aku baik. Dan kita diperbolehkan minum dan bergoyang di sini, Wonwoo sayang."

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil, mengangkat botol birnya yang hanya berkurang setengah yang langsung disambut Seungkwan mendentingkan botol mereka. "Tentu saja kita baik. Tidak ada _one night stand_ , kecuali mabuk berat."

"Untukku iya. Aku berpikir kapan kau mabuk, Won?"

"Saat _oppa_ -ku masuk rumah sakit karena tembakan di bahunya."

"Dan kau nona Jeon yang gila malah frustasi tidak bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah Yunho _oppa_ , malah minum sampai mabuk di tempat Jeonghan."

Keduanya tergelak kembali saat mengetahui jika mereka memang mengetahui keburukan satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga bukan wanita polos yang tidak pernah bercinta. Hanya saja Wonwoo dan Seungkwan akan melakukan seks dengan kekasih masing-masing. Namun posisi mereka bertiga saat ini sedang _single_. Tentu saja Jeonghan yang merasa bebas mencoba mencicipi para pria yang mau memasukkan penisnya secara cuma-cuma dalam jangka waktu sebulan sekali.

Wonwoo yang mendapati Seungkwan masih melirik si pria blasteran, dengan sengaja mengambil botol bir yang tidak pernah terlepas dari genggaman jari lentik Seungkwan.

"Hei?!"

"Kau tahu cara halus Jeonghan menggoda pria, 'kan? Jalan perlahan lewati targetmu, tegakkan tubuhmu agar siluet tubuh seksimu terlihat, saat kau berjalan pastikan bokongmu bergoyang indah agar mata targetmu terkunci. _So_ , lakukan sekarang, Nona Boo," Wonwoo mendorong bahu Seungkwan agar mulai beraksi.

"Itu kan untuk Jeonghan. _She is a model_! Badanku beda, Wonwoo sayang!" pekik Seungkwan gemas menatap ekspresi tanpa dosa sang sahabat.

"Ck! Sama saja, yang penting malam ini kau memakai mini _dress_ bagus. Aku tunggu di sini."

Seungkwan menghentakkan kakinya kecil, melirik sedikit pada pria blasteran yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Oh, _God_. Mungkin ini malam keberuntungan Seungkwan.

"Kali ini tidak usah menungguku."

"Kau yakin?" Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " _Okay goodluck_ , _Dear_ ," ucapnya dengan senyuman menggoda melihat Seungkwan mulai beraksi. Wonwoo memperhatikan Seungkwan bagaikan menonton sebuah drama, tertarik dan penasaran. Dan senyuman Wonwoo semakin mengembang saat Seungkwan berhasil menarik si pria blasteran untuk ikut menari mengikuti hentakan musik yang terasa semakin erotis.

 _Finally_ , Wonwoo sendirian. Bir masih tersisa namun Wonwoo tidak ingin meminumnya kembali.

Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa meremang, seakan merasakan tatapan tajam yang tengah memperhatikannya. Wonwoo sadar semenjak ia memasuki tempat ini banyak pria yang memandangnya lapar. Tapi Wonwoo tidak mengira ia akan merasakan hal seperti ini. Wonwoo mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, sambil memegang botol bir yang sudah pasti tidak akan dia minum, Wonwoo memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

 _Well_ , Wonwoo kenapa bisa tidak sadar ada seorang pria yang begitu kuat akan _pheromone_ kejantanannya tengah menatapnya dari sofa di mana sebelumnya pria blasteran incaran sahabatnya berada. Oh, mungkin Wonwoo terlalu fokus pada Seungkwan sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan pria lainnya. Napas Wonwoo sedikit tertahan saat melihat pria tersebut menatapnya tajam, terlihat begitu panas saat ia menenggak minumannya cepat kemudian berdiri. Menghiraukan temannya yang lain meneriaki kepergiannya.

Wonwoo mencoba seakan tidak peduli, bola mata indahnya memilih tidak memperhatikan pergerakan pria itu yang semakin berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuhnya merasakan desiran halus saat pria itu mengambil tempat tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan minumanmu."

"Huh?" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap pria itu, kini Wonwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau tidak berniat mabuk, hm?" Pria itu mengulas senyuman tipis semakin menambah ketampanan wajahnya.

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. 'Pintar juga,' pikirnya.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak berniat menabrakan mobil sahabatku saat pulang nanti," jawab Wonwoo santai, melihat pria itu memesan sebotol bir pada bartender dan meminumnya cepat bagaikan air putih, tanpa sadar Wonwoo berucap, "Kau peminum yang hebat."

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibir yang Wonwoo rasa nikmat untuk berciuman. Oke, Wonwoo mulai benar-benar tertarik. Bahkan tubuhnya saja sudah merespon dengan baik, terlebih kewanitaannya yang mulai terasa lembab.

"Tingkat ketahananku terhadap alkohol cukup tinggi. Tapi minuman keras bukan kebiasaanku."

" _Really_?"

"Kau meragukanku, Nona cantik?"

Wonwoo tertawa mengundang tatapan mata pria di sampingnya berkilat semakin tertarik padanya. Wonwoo sadar jika kursi yang diduduki pria itu semakin mendekat padanya. Bahkan tubuh keduanya telah bersentuhan. Bahu polos Wonwoo yang tidak tertutupi apapun dengan lengan berotot pria itu. Wonwoo menyukai gaya berpakaian pria itu yang menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga ke siku dengan dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka.

"Apa kau selalu memanggil cantik setiap wanita yang kau temui?"

"Panggilan paling standar, karena wanita memang cantik."

"Alasan paling masuk akal." Wonwoo memgangguk membenarkan jawaban pria yang masih tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Setidaknya pria itu tidak menjawab dengan memfokuskan pada salah satu aset wanita.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Mingyu," ucap pria itu dengan suaranya yang terdengar lebih berat saat mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo," sahutnya tanpa sadar, mendesah kecil saat tangan besar Mingyu sedikit meremas tangannya.

'Oh, _shit_! Tangannya begitu halus. Sialan aku semakin penasaran dengan tubuh telanjangnya,' batin Mingyu mengerang gila karena sentakan gairah pada tubuhnya.

"Jadi kita tidak akan mabuk malam ini, hm?" tanya Mingyu mencoba menormalkan suaranya yang semakin tersulut napsu karena dapat melihat lebih jelas payudara Wonwoo yang bulat dan padat. Mingyu bersiul dalam hati melihat Wonwoo memakai pakaian yang seksi, benar-benar tubuh yang indah. Tapi Mingyu rasa Wonwoo bukanlah _type_ wanita haus seks yang mau mengangkang bagi pria mana saja yang menarik perhatiannya.

Wonwoo tertarik padanya dan Mingyu mengetahuinya.

 _Type_ wanita yang sungguh sayang jika dilepaskan. Mungkin jika Mingyu berhasil membawanya ke atas ranjang, kepuasan yang akan didapatkannya akan setimpal dengan usaha yang dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak. Untukmu sih terserah," sahut Wonwoo tidak peduli, "Kau datang dengan teman-temanmu bukan?"

"Teman yang bisa kau ajak berkelahi."

"Itu bagus. Teman yang baik ya seperti itu. Lagipula kau tidak akan terlihat layaknya orang patah hati yang butuh ketenangan."

Kali ini Mingyu yang tertawa, suara _baritone_ -nya mengundang mata Wonwoo dan beberapa wanita lainnya untuk terus menatap wajah tampan yang memiliki warna kulit sedikit lebih gelap dibandingkan orang Korea umumnya.

"Dan temanmu meninggalkanmu sendirian untuk menari bersama temanku." Mingyu menunjuk lantai dansa dengan dagunya, mereka berdua dapat melihat pasangan yang semakin lama menari semakin intim. "Kau tidak mau mencoba?"

"Oh, aku tidak terlalu pintar menari."

"Kurasa itu tidak benar," ujar Mingyu pelan sembari menenggak minumannya, "Kalau boleh aku jujur," lanjutnya menunggu persetujuan Wonwoo yang menatapnya tertarik.

"Tentu."

"Tubuhmu seksi. Kau berjalan saja sudah mengundang mata kaum pria, jika kau mau bergoyang sedikit saja aku yakin banyak yang mau menemanimu."

Wonwoo terkekeh, menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, membuat rambut panjangnya terurai ke depan menutupi sedikit pandangan Mingyu pada payudara Wonwoo. Mingyu berdecak kasar dalam hati.

"Rayuan yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak mau berdansa dengan pria yang penisnya telah terbangun, melihatnya aku jadi berpikir apa kau tidak merasa sesak, hm?"

Semenjak Mingyu mulai berani merayunya, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain seperti sahabatnya malam ini. Sekali-kali ia perlu pelepasan langsung dari kejantanan seorang pria, bukannya hasil dari bermain solo di kamar tidurnya. Lagipula Wonwoo sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Mingyu, ditambah keyakinan Wonwoo akan ukuran penis pria itu yang tidak perlu diragukan kembali.

"Matamu sungguh nakal, Wonwoo."

"Terlalu jelas terlihat. Mungkin karena ukuranmu. Apa itu seperti yang aku bayangkan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada meremehkan.

"Payudaramu bukan hasil operasi bukan?" tanya Mingyu bagaikan suatu tantangan. Mingyu merasa ia sudah diperbolehkan sedikit menyentuh Wonwoo yang kini menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, seakan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan untuk membuktikan segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan keduanya.

"Mari kita buktikan sedikit, Sayang."

Tangan kanan Mingyu meraih pinggang berlekuk Wonwoo, memutar tubuh wanita cantik itu agar menghadap ke arahnya kemudian menahannya. Kini jari tengah kiri Mingyu mulai bergerak. Mencoba bermain dengan sentuhan satu jarinya itu, dimulai dari menelusuri dagu lancip Wonwoo turun perlahan menuju leher jenjang dimana Mingyu ingin sekali membuat banyak tanda kemerahan yang pastinya terlihat sangat erotis di kulit seputih susu Wonwoo. Jari tengahnya lanjut menelusuri belahan dada kemudian bergerak ke payudara kanan, masih dari luar mini _dress_ ketat itu, memutar di puncak payudara Wonwoo yang terasa menegang.

Wonwoo tidak mengira hanya dari jari tengah Mingyu yang terasa sedikit kasar mengirim sedikit demi sedikit sengatan gairah. Wonwoo merasa menginginkan lebih banyak sentuhan dari tangan kasar tersebut.

"Payudara asli yang ingin kuremas," ucap Mingyu suara beratnya semakin serak, kini tangan Mingyu benar-benar meremas payudara besar Wonwoo seakan ingin mengeluarkannya dari pakaian ketat yang membakar libidonya untuk segera merobeknya, menelanjangi Wonwoo.

"Oh... kau tahu aku tidak suka di hadapan banyak orang begini," desah Wonwoo seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual.

Mata Mingyu semakin menggelap mendengar undangan Wonwoo. Dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu mengecup bibir merah yang begitu _kissable_. "Kita lanjutkan di hotel."

"Oke. Tapi gunakan mobil sahabatku."

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin agar besok pagi aku tidak kesulitan untuk pulang."

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu," sahut Mingyu cepat. Walau terasa aneh karena ia sendiri tidak pernah mengantarkan wanita manapun yang menjadi teman _one night stand_ -nya.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah." Wonwoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian menarik tangan Mingyu dan melangkah terlebih dahulu. Menyisakan Mingyu yang terkekeh kecil mendapati Wonwoo begitu percaya diri. Ia yakin malam ini pasti akan luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya telah berada dalam mobil milik Jeonghan. Wonwoo berjanji besok pagi ia akan mengembalikan mobil sahabatnya ini secara utuh.

"Kedua kaki yang bagus," komentar Mingyu sambil mengemudikan mobil. Sesekali melirik kaki jenjang Wonwoo beserta pahanya yang putih memberikan berbagai fantasi liar dalam kepala mesum Mingyu. Namun Wonwoo menatapnya tanpa bereaksi sedikitpun. "Kau tahu, Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara beratnya yang semakin serak.

"Hm?"

"Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat merasakan kedua kakimu melingkar erat di pinggangku saat penisku menusukmu keras. _I'm in love with the shape of you_ ," ucap Mingyu perlahan, menjilat bibir bawahnya. Membuat Wonwoo yang memperhatikannya mendesah kecil, kewanitaannya berkedut, semakin basah dan lembab. Bahkan Wonwoo pikir ia siap menerima jika Mingyu tiba-tiba menerjang dirinya walau harus di dalam mobil seperti ini.

Mingyu seakan menyadari tingkah Wonwoo yang mulai tidak tenang, sedikit menyeringai saat mencoba menebak pikiran Wonwoo. "Tidak di dalam mobil. Kau pantas mendapatkan tempat yang layak untuk melakukan seks, Sayang."

"Aku tidak mengatakan ingin bermain dalam mobil yang sempit," bantah Wonwoo.

"Hanya menebak," kekeh Mingyu dan menancap gas mobilnya melaju lebih kencang.

Wonwoo tidak mengira jika Mingyu membawanya ke salah satu hotel berbintang yang sudah pasti tarifnya sangat mahal. Sekaya apa Mingyu tidak dapat ia pikirkan. Hanya untuk _one night stand_ namun pria itu tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam memilih tempat.

"Kau selalu mencari hotel mewah hanya untuk semalam?" tanya Wonwoo iseng.

"Tidak. Untuk kali ini kurasa kamar di hotel ini harga yang pantas untuk memuaskan malam kita."

Dan Wonwoo hanya terdiam. Yeah... setidaknya malam ini ia beruntung tidak berada di dalam motel murahan atau berakhir di salah satu kamar yang ada d klub. 'Nikmati saja,' batin Wonwoo menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh!" Mingyu terkejut oleh ciuman tiba-tiba Wonwoo yang memaksa dirinya mundur hingga membentur dinding. _Well_ , mereka baru saja memasuki kamar.

Ciuman Wonwoo terasa begitu liar hingga Mingyu yakin wanita itu sudah lama tidak mencium seorang pria atau sedang terlalu frustasi hingga butuh pelampiasan. Tangan Wonwoo bergerak ke rambut Mingyu, meremasnya, membuatnya semakin berantakan. Wonwoo mulai memaksa melesakkan lidahnya. Tanpa disadari, Mingyu merespon ciuman itu.

' _Fuck_! Akan kupastikan ia klimaks berkali-kali!' Batin Mingyu menggeram buas, bahkan ia yakin Dewa seksnya sudah semakin panas dan ingin mulai menguasai ranjang.

Mingyu mencium balik Wonwoo, sama kerasnya, sama liarnya. Lidah mereka saling terpaut, menjelajah naik turun mulut satu sama lain. Beberapa lama mereka melakukan itu hingga akhirnya Mingyu melepas ciuman mereka, menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Sedikit jarak namun napas hangat dan memburu masih terasa di antara keduanya. "Kau sudah tidak tahan, hm?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda. Mingyu ingin melihat bagaimana Wonwoo mendamba dirinya.

Wonwoo memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu namun binar gairah terlihat jelas di mata wanita cantik itu. Wonwoo bahkan berpikir bahwa Mingyu benar-benar tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan bibir basah. "Hanya sedikit pemanasan," jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang mampu membuat Minyu semakin terpikat. Wonwoo mulai bergerak mengecup bibir Mingyu kembali. "Tidak ada salahnya wanita yang memulai duluan."

Seakan tidak mau kalah, kali ini Mingyu mengambil kontrol. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Wonwoo saat bibir mereka bertemu. Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya di bahu kekar Mingyu, sedikit meremas otot pria itu. Mingyu menggigit pelan bibir bawah Wonwoo. Membiarkan wanita itu mengerang untuk membuka mulutnya. Lidah Mingyu dengan lembut masuk dan bertemu lidah Wonwoo, saling membelit dan terkait.

Wonwoo mengerang pelan tanda ia menikmati permainan mereka. Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya turun ke arah payudara Wonwoo yang begitu padat, mengusapnya pelan lalu dengan gemas sedikit meremas kencang membuat Wonwoo menggeram nikmat. Wonwoo melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Mungkin kita harus melanjutkannya di—"

"Di manapun kita inginkan, Sayang," bisik Mingyu dengan seduktif menghentikan kalimat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil menyadari jika pria di hadapannya tersebut seakan menantangnya untuk melakukannya berkali-kali. Dengan sebuah senyuman manisnya, Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh kancing celana Mingyu.

"Wonwoo," geram tertahan bercampur emosi lain di dalam suaranya, tapi Mingyu tidak berusaha menghentikan Wonwoo, sehingga Wonwoo terus mencoba membuka kancing celananya.

"Kau yang meminta. Kita mulai dari sini," ucap Wonwoo dengan seringai menggodanya yang malah terlihat semakin seksi di mata Mingyu. Apalagi saat Wonwoo berlutut dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari celananya yang telah turun hingga paha.

Wonwoo memandang penis Mingyu dengan wajahnya yang telah merona merah. "Ohh... Kau benar-benar besar," komentarnya.

"Paling besar di antara yang pernah kau lihat?" tanya Mingyu dengan kilat senang di matanya.

"Yeah... Aku tidak akan berbohong di depan penis besarmu," sahut Wonwoo tertawa senang lalu mengecup kepala penis Mingyu yang segera bereaksi dengan sedikit bergerak.

" _Fuck_! Kau membangunkannya, Sayang."

"Belum benar-benar bangun," gumam Wonwoo yang kemudian menjilat ujung penis Mingyu. Wonwoo memasukkan kepala penis ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya lembut, tersenyum saat ia melihat reaksi Mingyu. Pria itu tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi yang diberikan mulut dan lidah Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeram saat kenikmatan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memandang Wonwoo dan menggeram lagi saat melihat Wonwoo mencoba memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam, membuat mulut kecil wanita itu penuh karena kejantanannya. "Oh, _My God_. Mulutmu, ssshh..." erang Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo terus menatap mata Mingyu saat ia menelan seluruh kejantanan yang semakin besar hingga ke pangkal. Wonwoo sedikit tersedak, tapi melihat Mingyu semakin bernafsu, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan aksinya dengan mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik turut bermain dengan membelai paha dalam Mingyu untuk meningkatkan kenikmatan pria itu

Mingyu menjambak rambut Wonwoo gemas. "Ah, kau benar-benar ahli, Wonwoo."

Mendengarnya, wajah Wonwoo kembali memerah. Wonwoo tidak pernah begitu bernafsu seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah tahu jika _blow job_ bisa seseksi ini. Yeah, karena Mingyu pria pertama yang ingin Wonwoo rasakan di dalam mulutnya. Wonwoo mulai meningkatkan kecepatan, semakin bergairah ingin membuat Mingyu klimaks. Apalagi saat Mingyu bergerak seirama dan tangannya meremas rambut Wonwoo dan menggeram keras, "Oh, sialan lidahmu, Won," bisiknya tertahan dengan suara semakin berat.

Wonwoo menggeram senang dalam hati mendengar pujian dari Mingyu dan kemudian menaik-turunkan kepalanya lebih cepat, secepat yang ia bisa. Suara hisapan yang begitu liar terdengar jelas, menambah panasnya kamar yang mereka tempati. Mingyu menggeram saat kenikmatan terus meningkat dan Wonwoo semakin cepat, tahu kalau dirinya akan segera keluar. Wonwoo memandang ke atas lagi, melihat dari balik lentiknya bulu matanya. Dan yang ia lihat Mingyu memejamkan mata nikmat.

Tak lama Mingyu mengerang sebelum klimaks dengan hebat. Dan Wonwoo menelan luapan sperma Mingyu sembari mengerang. "Oh, _Fuck_!" Mingyu sedikit terengah kemudian ia melihat Wonwoo menjilati sisa-sisa spermanya, air liurnya menempel di ujung penisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan _blow job_ bisa seenak itu." Suara Mingyu terdengar serak namun seksi di telinga Wonwoo yang saat ini telah berdiri. Libido Wonwoo semakin meledak mengirimkan getaran halus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya untuk segera merasakan penis Mingyu di lubangnya yang lain. Lubang kewanitaannya yang semakin intens berdenyut seakan tidak sabar menghisap kejantanan besar itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan _blow job_ ," ujar Wonwoo dengan tawa kecilnya, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menyukainya."

Mata Mingyu langsung terbuka lebar, menatap Wonwoo dengan tidak percaya, "Kau serius? Pria lain?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tidak." Wonwoo menggeleng sekali, "Tidak pernah berniat mencobanya," lanjutnya santai dengan bahu yang terangkat sesaat.

"Aku pria pertama."

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan, Nona Wonwoo," ucap Mingyu dengan sebuah senyuman tipisnya seakan menghargai apa yang dilakukan wanita itu. Ohh Mingyu sudah terlalu takluk akan pesona wanita yang baru ditemuinya tersebut.

Mingyu meraih belakang leher Wonwoo dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman kasar. "Penisku mulai bangun kembali. Bagaimana dengan vaginamu, hm?" tanyanya saat mereka melepas ciuman yang kembali menaikkan gairah keduanya.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dan mendorongnya ke dinding. "Aku beruntung bisa menghabiskan malam bersamamu," bisiknya dengan tatapan memuja yang semakin melambungkan dewi seks Wonwoo. Napas hangat Mingyu menggelitik telinga Wonwoo, membuat bulu di belakang lehernya berdiri.

Mingyu menyeringai tipis saat menggerakkan tangannya ke bagian bawah _dress_ Wonwoo yang sangat pendek. Dengan mudah Mingyu mengelus pelan celana dalam Wonwoo dengan satu jarinya yang besar. Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya di pipi halus Wonwoo dan bermain di sekitar rahang wajah cantik itu. Mingyu menarik turun celana dalamnya untuk mempermudah memasukkan salah satu jarinya.

Sempit dan hangat. Itu yang Mingyu rasakan melalui jarinya.

'Ohh sialan! Ini akan terasa sangat nikmat,' raung batin Mingyu tidak sabar. Namun Mingyu mencoba memasukkan satu jari lainnya sehingga kini dua jari miliknya berada di lubang vagina yang terasa hangat itu. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang saat merasakan jari jemari Mingyu bermain mengocok dan menggelitik dalam vaginanya yang kini berdenyut penuh nikmat.

"Kau benar-benar basah. Tapi aku akan membiasakan dirimu dulu dengan dua jariku," ucap Mingyu, suaranya lembut.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan memandang Mingyu sayu karena gairahnya sudah meledak. "Aku lebih ingin terbiasa dengan penismu," sahut Wonwoo diiringi desahan.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti, Wonwoo sayang." Mingyu menyeringai tampan sebelum menekan jarinya kekewanitaan Wonwoo. Mingyu membelai klitoris Wonwoo dengan jempolnya saat ia mulai mengeluar-masukkan kedua jarinya. Mingyu melebarkan kedua jarinya di dalam dan menyebabkan Wonwoo mengerang tajam karena nikmat.

"Kau harus terbiasa. Milikku jauh lebih besar dari ini," desis Mignyu penuh rayu menggoda membuat Wonwoo semakin mengerang dan mendesah kencang.

" _Please_ , percepat," ucap Wonwoo tersengal.

" _As your wish, Baby_."

Mingyu mulai menaikkan kecepatan jarinya keluar masuk dan jarinya yang lain menggosok klitorisnya semakin cepat, bahkan terdengar suara dari kocokan jari Mingyu. Membuat Wonwoo semakin bergetar, menggigil karena nikmat. Apalagi saat Mingyu memberikan permainan lebih. Pria itu bermain di sekitar leher jenjangnya, menggigit pelan kemudian menjilatnya menyisakan tanda kemerahan di kulit seputih salju milik Wonwoo. Mingyu mulai menekan jarinya di klitoris Wonwoo yang semakin tegang dan Wonwoo bersumpah ia bisa melihat bintang. Kenikmatan membuat Wonwoo seakan buta.

Dengan begitu banyak kenikmatan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, tidak lama hingga Wonwoo merasakan orgasmenya datang. "Aaahhh~ Mingyuu~" Wonwoo bergetar hebat saat ia membuka mata, memandang ke dalam mata Mingyu yang berkilat bangga karena berhasil memuaskan Wonwoo dengan jarinya.

Wonwoo masih melayang karena sisa-sisa kenikmatan. Wajahnya merona merah akibat kepuasan yang dirasakannya, matanya sayu namun kilat senang karena klimaksnya yang begitu hebat. Mingyu menyeringai, pelan-pelan menarik jarinya dan memaksa Wonwoo menutup mata karena gesekan jari kasar Mingyu seakan merangsangnya kembali.

"Dinding? Atau ranjang?" Mingyu menangkup wajah mungil Wonwoo, mengelus kedua pipi merona itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Sofa? Balkon, kamar mandi?" tantang Wonwoo dengan bisikan kecilnya.

Mingyu tertawa kecil, mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas. Kemudian menggendong Wonwoo ala _bridal style_ , membuat hati Wonwoo menghangat. Ia diperlakukan layaknya kekasih pria itu.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan hal ini di setiap _one night stand_ atau teman kencanmu?" tanya Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman pada dada bidang Mingyu, tepat dimana jantung pria itu berdetak dengan teratur mengirim perasaan nyaman lainnya. Ia bisa menghirup aroma parfum dan tubuh Mingyu bersamaan.

"Maksudmu dengan sentuhan penuh kehati-hatian dan gendongan ala pengantin ini?"

"Hmm."

"Tidak. Kecuali orang itu kekasihku," jawab Mingyu dengan tegas.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu." Wonwoo mengingatkan saat Mingyu meletakkan dirinya perlahan di ranjang lembut, menyamankan leher dan punggungnya yang terasa kaku.

Mingyu langsung memposisikan dirinya di atas Wonwoo, tanpa benar-benar menindihnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah cantik di bawahnya, menatapnya polos seakan pasrah dalam rengkuhannya. Mingyu merasa begitu berkuasa.

"Kita mulai perlahan," bisik Mingyu berusaha membuat malam mereka tidak terlupakan. Tidak seperti _one night stand_ lainnya. Mingyu ingin Wonwoo mengingat jelas apa yang akan mereka lakukan nantinya hingga mereka selesai dengan kepuasaan tiada terkira.

Itu lah rencana dari Mingyu.

Ia mulai mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo. Dengan senang hati Wonwoo menyambut lumatan bibir Mingyu yang bergerak sangat lembut di sela-sela bibirnya. Memejamkan matanya, Wonwoo mengikuti lumatan-lumatan bibir Mingyu yang terasa sangat manis membuat jantungnya selalu berdebar dengan kencang.

Mingyu melepas tautan bibirnya saat di rasa Wonwoo butuh bernafas. "Kau sangat cantik, Wonwoo," bisik Mingyu tersenyum melihat rona wajah Wonwoo yang selalu memerah tidak pernah hilang selama mereka larut dalam kegiatan intim. Mengelus pelipis Wonwoo pelan, mengantarkan wanita itu dalam perasaan aneh yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia dapatkan dari seorang pria tak dikenalnya. Entah karena Mingyu terlalu pintar merayu wanita atau sebaliknya. Wonwoo tidak mau memikirkan hal itu.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau harus melanjutkan yang tertunda tadi, Tampan."

Mingyu dengan segera menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo. Memejamkan matanya di sana sambil menghirup aroma Wonwoo, membuatnya merasa candu untuk terus menghirupnya. Apalagi tangan Wonwoo sedikit meremas rambutnya saat merasa Mingyu meniupkan udara di sekitar leher dan menciuminya dengan gemas. Lidah Mingyu menari dengan liar di permukaan kulit Wonwoo, mengirimkan getaran pada tubuh seksi di bawahnya dan alunan erangan yang memicu kembali gairah Mingyu.

Dengan rakus Mingyu bermain di sepanjang leher yang kini disertai tangannya bekerja memanjakan payudara Wonwoo. Mengelus dan meremas hingga keluar dari mini dress yang terlihat semakin berantakan.

"Sialan. Aku ingin melihatmu telanjang," desis Mingyu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, tepat saat Mingyu menarik ujung bawah _dress_ Wonwoo terdengar ponsel wanita itu berdering nyaring.

Wonwoo yang menyadari nada khusus dari ponselnya tersebut mendorong Mingyu cepat, berusaha bangkit dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di lantai. Keningnya mengerut ketika nomer yang tertera di layar ponselnya nyatanya benar nomer sang kakak.

" _Oppa_?" Wonwoo tak menyadari suaranya yang masih terdengar serak. Sedangkan Mingyu menahan napas seketika, batinnya bergelut kala mendengar sapaan yang diberikan Wonwoo.

"Wonie, sayang. Apa aku membangunkanmu? Oh, ini bahkan hampir tengah malam?! _Mianhe_ , apa kau bisa ke rumah kami? Aku ingin menitipkan Minhyun padamu. Ada yang harus aku dan _oppa_ -mu selesaikan saat ini juga."

"Jaejoong _eonnie_?" Mata Wonwoo terfokus seketika, mendengar suara halus kakak iparnya yang terdengar panik, "Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang mulai ikut tidak tenang.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo agar terduduk di sebelahnya, di atas ranjang yang berantakan. Mingyu merasa lega karena kini ia tahu jika oppa yang dimaksud merupakan kakak Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu harusnya ia tidak mendengar atau mencampuri pembicaraan Wonwoo tapi Mingyu terlampau penasaran. Apalagi Wonwoo kini hanya terdiam kaku. Tak berapa lama, Wonwoo memutus sambungan.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya.

"Mingyu, maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada sedikit masalah," ujar Wonwoo dengan bisikan kecilnya.

"Masalah serius?"

"Hmm... yeah. Jadi aku akan pergi sekarang," kata Wonwoo tidak fokus yang mulai beranjak untuk membenahi pakaian dan tasnya.

"Kau mau aku mengantarmu?"

"Oh, tidak-tidak. Kau ingat kita ke sini dengan mobil sahabatku. Akan kugunakan itu."

"Aku bisa menyetir dan pulang naik taksi."

"Tidak perlu. Sungguh," ujar Wonwoo meyakinkan Mingyu yang terlihat khawatir padanya.

Wonwoo tidak yakin, seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya mampu memikirkan perasaan wanita yang hanya akan ditemuinya ketika _one night stand_ seperti ini. Wonwoo tidak perlu pria itu untuk menemaninya. Lagipula malam ini telah berakhir bagi keduanya. Dan Wonwoo entah mengapa merasa menyesal tidak mengenal Mingyu lebih dalam.

"Aku pergi dulu. _Thanks_ buat malam panas ini, Mingyu," ucap Wonwoo dengan senyuman manis terbaiknya, mengecup singkat bibir Mingyu sebelum melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu kamar hotel, menyisakan Mingyu yang menggeram tertahan saat tahu ia kehilangan wanita seperti Wonwoo.

Bukan, bukan karena kewanitaan Wonwoo yang belum sempat ia masuki dengan penisnya yang masih menegang.

Namun karena wanita itu adalah Wonwoo.

Mingyu sudah terlanjur menyukai Wonwoo.

Dan bodohnya ia tidak sempat bertanya lebih jauh. Bahkan marganya pun Mingyu tidak tahu.

"Aarrgghhh!" teriak Mingyu frustasi menjambak rambutnya yang berantakan. Saat tersadar ia masih punya kesempatan, Mingyu dengan segera memakai kembali celananya. Kemudian berlari cepat keluar kamar untuk mengejar Wonwoo hingga ia berada di lobi dan keluar dari hotel. Kepalanya menoleh ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Wonwoo ataupun mobil yang mereka naiki tadi.

Kenyataannya, wanita cantik itu telah menghilang.

Menyisakan nama Wonwoo dan bayangannya dalam pikiran Mingyu yang kalut.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **-o0o-**

 **AN:**

 **Yuhuuuu ff enceh lagi, cukup 2 chapter aja, khusus buat kakak sepupu yang ultah~~~ ga modal banget ngasihnya ff, enceh lagi wkwkwk gpp lah ya, yang penting doanya. Aaamiiin...**

 **Harusny dari bulan kemarin, tapi kan puasa, jadinya galau deh tuh mau publish apa ngga. Terus ada masalah juga sama mata dari kemarin ketunda lagi deh.**

 **Yang penting, ini ff uda jadi ya eonnnieeeee wkwkwk**

 **Gomawo yang uda mau baca, apalagi kalo mau repiu. Pasti diriku lebih seneng XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uda lewat puasa.**

 **Saatnya nyari koleksi yadong kembali, 10 Juli 2017**

 **.**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY BODYGUARD**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Casts:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **And others**

 **.**

 **Harusnya ini menjadi last chap, tapi karena keasikan nulis enceh hasilnya melebihi ekspetasi menjadi 18k+. Akhirnya dibagi 2 chap lagi agar tidak terlalu kebanyakan. Maap kalau ada typo. Untuk sementara, silahkan nikmati membaca Kiming tersiksa di sini #evilLaugh**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

"Wonie. Aku lupa memberitahumu, jika Mingyu akan tinggal bersamamu," ucap Yunho tegas.

"Di apartemenku?!"

"Penjagaan 24 jam, Nona Wonwoo."

"Hanya sampai keadaan membaik."

"Tapi, dia pria—"

"Ya, seorang pria yang akan menjagamu. Aku tahu kau akan canggung tinggal bersama orang lain."

"Tapi aku pikir ini berlebihan. Aku bukan orang yang sering beraktifitas di luar. Pekerjaanku sebagai novelis cukup membuatku mendekam di dalam apartemen," terang Wonwoo sedikit frustasi. Gugup lebih tepatnya. Oh, Tuhan mimpi apa dirinya semalam mendapatkan Mingyu sebagai penjaganya?! Dan tinggal bersamanya?!

Sial. Dewi seks Wonwoo mulai bergoyang pinggul gembira mengetahui akan ada kesempatan untuk melihat penis besar pria tampan itu. Ouch! Wonwoo ingin sekali melempar dirinya ke dalam sungai untuk menjernihkan pergolakan otak liar yang berpadu dengan kewanitaannya yang mulai berkedut basah.

Kamar. Wonwoo butuh kamar sekarang.

Dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap mata tajam Mingyu yang menggelap seakan mengerti kondisi dirinya sekarang.

"Walau begitu kau tetap harus dijaga. Siapa tahu ada yang berani masuk ke dalam apartemenmu jika mereka tahu kau tinggal sendirian." Perkataan Yunho menyadarkan Wonwoo kembali, mencoba fokus. "Kau tahu bukan kalau _oppa_ tidak suka dibantah," ujar Yunho tegas.

Wonwoo bagaikan anak kecil yang mengangguk patuh.

"Tenang saja, Nona Wonwoo. Kau akan tetap memiliki _privacy_ sama seperti sebelum aku berada di dekatmu," terang Mingyu menambahkan keyakinan Wonwoo.

'Tentu saja karena aku sudah sempat memegang bagian pribadi nona muda Jeon yang seksi,' batin Mingyu sedikit menyeringai jika sempat-sempatnya ia memikirkan hal lain di tengah acara perkenalan mereka sebagai atasan dan bawahan.

Yeah... atasan dan bawahan. Maksudnya ia teringat akan posisi siapa yang menunggangi siapa. Mingyu tidak keberatan jika ia harus di bawah asal Wonwoo yang bergoyang di atasnya, tentunya dengan keringat membasahi tubuh telanjang keduanya.

"Wonwoo, jangan seformal itu. Aku pegang kata-katamu tadi, Mingyu," bisik Wonwoo dengan setengah hati karena perasaan ragu dan tertantang mulai merasuki jiwa liarnya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Mingyu bersiul dalam hati. Jeon Wonwoo. Wanita itu memang sangat cantik dengan tubuh putih mulus, rambut hitam panjang bergelombang sepinggang. Bibirnya yang merah seakan minta dilumat, dan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang seakan menggodanya untuk terkait erat di pinggulnya.

Namun yang paling menarik perhatian Mingyu adalah bagian payudara wanita itu yang cukup besar, belahannya bahkan sudah terpampang karena dua kancing kemeja bagian atasnya yang memang sengaja dilepas, mungkin agar tidak terlalu sesak. Kemeja berwarna putih transparan yang cukup menutupi tanktop hitamnya.

Sialan! Kejantanan Mingyu langsung menegang.

Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya. Wonwoo masih terlihat canggung berada di dekatnya. Rona merah di wajahnya yang tak kunjung hilang membuat Mingyu gemas ingin menciumi pipi halus Wonwoo.

"Pakai _seatbelt_ -mu, Wonwoo," perintah Mingyu. Belum sempat Wonwoo meraih _seatbelt_ , Mingyu telah melakukannya lebih dulu

Tangan Mingyu sempat menyenggol bagian depan payudara Wonwoo yang terasa sangat empuk, kedua tangan Mingyu menjadi sangat gatal antara ingin mengancingkan atau melepas bagian atas pakaian wanita itu.

" _I'm in love with the shape of you_ ," bisik Mingyu dengan tatapan matanya tertuju langsung pada Wonwoo yang merasa semakin panas. Ini seperti sebelumnya, di mana Mingyu sempat menggodanya sebelum mereka pergi ke sebuah hotel mewah untuk melakukan _one night stand_.

"Kim Mingyu. Menjauhlah, kini kau _bodyguard_ -ku." Suara Wonwoo bergetar lemah menghadapi Mingyu yang terlihat sangat panas. Seakan ingin mengajaknya bercinta di dalam mobil. Dewi seks Wonwoo mengeluh karena begitu menginginkan pria di hadapannya.

" _Bodyguard_ yang pernah melakukan seks dengan sang nona. Aku tidak bisa melupakan malam itu. Kalau perlu kita lakukan kembali, hm?"

"Jaga sikapmu, Tuan Kim," ucap Wonwoo tegas, tangannya mendorong keras Mingyu menjauh, "Atau aku akan membuatmu dipecat sebelum melakukan tugasmu," ancamnya.

Mingyu mendengus kecil, Wonwoo terlalu meremehkan dirinya.

"Yunho tidak akan senang mendengarmu berbicara begitu. Aku orang paling berkompeten untuk menjagamu saat ini."

"Tapi tidak dengan melecehkanku secara verbal seperti tadi, Tuan Kim!"

Mingyu terdiam sesaat, berpikir mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Lagipula posisinya saat ini bukan untuk melakukan _one night stand_ , namun untuk bekerja.

"Kau lebih emosional, Wonwoo."

"Kau yang memulainya. Berlaku agresif seakan aku bukanlah seseorang yang harus kau jaga," ujar Wonwoo mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa dirinya pun sama. Ingin melemparkan tubuh telanjangnya dan menelan penis besar pria itu ke dalam vaginanya. Hanya saja Wonwoo masih di antara kaget dan bingung.

"Oke. Aku minta maaf. Hanya saja aku seperti orang gila yang mencarimu setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku di malam itu."

Wonwoo sontak tertawa geli, mengundang tatapan heran dari Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu dengan kilatan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau aneh sekali, Kim Mingyu. Perkataanmu barusan seakan-akan aku merupakan kekasih yang berusaha pergi."

"Aaa—" Mingyu mendengus pelan kemudian terkekeh, "Jujur saja aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi kau terlalu menyita pikiranku, Jeon Wonwoo," ucap Mingyu dengan tenangnya.

"Seberapa banyak?"

Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya tepat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap jelas wajah Wonwoo yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Perlahan Mingyu menggerakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi halus Wonwoo.

"Kau belum menjawabnya. Kau juga belum menceritakan bagaimana bisa berakhir menjadi _bodyguard_ -ku."

"Kita bicarakan secara perlahan jika sudah sampai."

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Jadi, ada yang mau kau jelaskan?" Wonwoo langsung bertanya setibanya mereka di apartemen dan sudah duduk nyaman di sofa terpisah.

"Baiklah. Aku mulai dari awal. Namaku Kim Mingyu. Aku sahabat Yunho dan sekarang menjadi _bodyguard_ -mu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan keamanan terbesar di negara ini. Yunho bercerita padaku jika ia khawatir akan keselamatanmu. Sebelumnya aku terkejut karena Yunho tidak pernah membicarakan lebih jauh mengenai dirimu."

"Kau hanya tau kalau Yunho _oppa_ mempunyai seorang adik."

"Ya, begitulah. Namamu saja tidak ia beritahu apalagi dengan foto. Walaupun aku sahabatnya, Yunho termasuk cukup tertutup. Namun semenjak teror beruntun yang didapatkannya, Yunho semakin gelisah. Ia juga bercerita jika kau sempat muncul di majalah Jaejoong karena itu aku coba mencari tahu. Dan akhirnya Yunho malah memintaku untuk menjagamu secara langsung."

"Aaa—jadi seperti itu kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Ya."

Namun entah kenapa ada yang janggal. Wonwoo rasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Tapi Wonwoo sendiri masih bingung apa yang ingin ia ketahui kembali. Benarkah hanya seperti ini? Tapi sikap pria itu di awal seakan ingin mengatakan jika ia mengetahui keberadaan Wonwoo tidak semudah yang diceritakannya barusan.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Wonwoo akhirnya membuka suara. "Ah, kau belum melihat kamarmu. Kau bisa menempati kamar yang biasa dipakai Yunho _oppa_ bila menginap." Wonwoo menunjuk sebuah kamar yang terlihat dari ruang tamu Wonwoo. "Kamar sebelah kiri adalah kamarku. Kamar mandi ada di dekat dapur."

Mingyu memperhatikan kondisi apartemen Wonwoo yang sederhana. Ruang tamu bergabung jadi satu dengan dapur, dua kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan sebuah balkon di belakang yang biasa menjadi tempat menjemur pakaian bagi Wonwoo. Karena apartemen itu sederhana, Mingyu rasa tingkat keamanan di sini pun kurang untuk seorang anggota keluarga Jeon.

Mingyu mengerti perasaan Yunho.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan apartemenku? Kurasa di sini tidak buruk. Tempat ini nyaman," terang Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang terlihat kurang senang.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Apa kau tidak ingin pindah ke apartemen yang lebih baik dalam sistem keamanan?"

"Di sini tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang sampai diharuskan memanggil polisi," tukas Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menambah beberapa pengaman. Aku juga akan memasang cctv di pintu depan dan balkon," ucap Mingyu serius disertia tatapan tajam tertuju pada Wonwoo yang langsung menegang, "Penjagaan standar. Aku hanya ingin kau aman dan tetap merasa nyaman."

"Oke. Lakukan saja. Asal jangan ada cctv di tempat-tempat pribadi. Aku tidak suka diawasi."

"Hmm... tidak ada cctv di kamar mandi dan kamar tidur, hm? Padahal aku ingin melihat sesuatu," decak Mingyu, menghela napas kasar.

"Lihat apa?!" tanya Wonwoo galak, pipinya menggembung membuat wajahnya terlihat chubby dan makin imut di mata Mingyu, "Kau sudah pernah melihat yang bisa kau lihat, Kim Mingyu!"

"Tapi kan setengah-setengah, bukan kau _full naked_ , Wonwoo."

"Dasar _pervert_!"

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang menimpuki Mingyu dengan bantal sofa.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba terbangun, merasa ia perlu ke kamar mandi. Wonwoo mengutuk kafein yang diminumnya terlalu banyak membuat ia jadi sering buang air kecil. Dan paling malas jika harus bangun dari ranjang nyamannya. Namun tidak mungkin juga Wonwoo harus menahan sampai pagi.

"Sialan," desis Wonwoo masih dalam mode mengantuk.

Sesekali Wonwoo menguap, matanya pun tidak sepenuhnya terbuka. Dan salah satu kebiasaan dirinya saat di apartemennya sendiri saat malam terbangun untuk ke kamar mandi adalah melepaskan celana dalamnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di atas kasur. Berlalu keluar kamar tanpa mengenakan penutup apa pun. Entahlah ini salah satu kebiasaan aneh Wonwoo.

Karena dipikirnya pun tidak ada seorangpun. Jadi mau ia telanjang saat tidur dan melakukan aktifitas apapun tidak akan menjadi masalah. Wonwoo pergi keluar kamar tidurnya hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis kebesaran tanpa pakaian dalam.

Tanpa disadari oleh Wonwoo saat memasuki kamar mandi adalah lampu ruang tamunya masih menyala. Sesungguhnya Mingyu belum tertidur sama sekali. Ia sedang dalam mode serius di depan laptop sebelum mendengar suara pintu kamar Wonwoo terbuka. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria normal dapat langsung begitu saja mengabaikan sesosok wanita paling indah dalam hidupnya menyajikan diri dalam minimnya pakaian?

Ohh, Mingyu sama seperti pria normal lainnya, terkadang tidak dapat membendung birahinya untuk mencumbu seorang wanita. Apalagi jika wanita itu sudah pernah ia sentuh. Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata elangnya yang menggelap. Telah ia perkirakan jika Wonwoo belum sadar sepenuhnya. Saat wanita itu keluar, Wonwoo sempat menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menarik kaosnya ke atas hingga menampilkan vaginanya yang sangat dikenal Mingyu.

"Wonwoo. Sebenarnya apa yang kau tutupi di balik pakaian itu?" suara barithone Mingyu terdengar lebih berat bahkan dapat ditangkap adanya getaran frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja hawa nafsu dalam dirinya bergejolak semakin hebat setelah menangkap pemandangan indah bahkan tampak lebih erotis daripada mimpi basahnya bersama Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkesiap tidak menyadari pergerakan pria yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa setiap hari kau selalu berpakaian seperti ini?"

"Hmm? Apa?" tanya Wonwoo masih belum mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar belum sadar? Ada seorang pria yang hampir saja bercinta denganmu dan sekarang tinggal satu atap. Tidakkah kau berpikir ini semua tidak berlebihan?"

Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandangan Mingyu seakan menelanjanginya.

"A-ahh?! I-ini—"

Dengan bodohnya Wonwoo baru sadar jika keadaannya saat ini sama saja dengan telanjang. Tidak ada yang bisa ditutupi oleh kaos tipis miliknya itu. Ia mengerang sepintas membayangkan dirinya begitu terlihat sensual layaknya para model _Adult Video_. Dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa hasrat Mingyu semakin melambung begitu mendengar erangan pelan darinya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sesaknya aku di bawah sini," desis Mingyu sambil menunjukkan gembung celananya. Wonwoo terkesiap menyadari besarnya kejantanan Mingyu.

"A-aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi dan juga merasa haus."

"Aku juga merasa haus, Sayang."

Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya menggigil saat Mingyu semakin mendekati dirinya. Lututnya terasa lemas dan bisa jatuh kapan saja. Napasnya tertahan, memaksakan diri dengan suara sedikit tercekat, "A-aku masuk dulu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi sangat pemalu, hm? Apa ini sosokmu yang sebenarnya?"

Bola mata Wonwoo bergerak kesana kemari, napasnya pun memburu. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu dan panas. Ya, ini lah Wonwoo yang sesungguhnya. Ia bukan seorang wanita yang berani seperti malam itu. Mungkin karena terbawa suasana sehingga ia menjadi begitu liar.

"Aku benar-benar harus masuk, Gyu. Selamat malam!" seru Wonwoo cepat seraya berlari kecil memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Mingyu yang langsung membalikkan badan, ikut berjalan cepat menuju kamar Wonwoo. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan menahan diri untuk tidak menerobos masuk.

 **BUGH!**

Mingyu meninju dinding keras kemudian berbalik giliran dirinya yang membutuhkan kamar mandi. Air dingin mungkin bisa menghilangkan gairahnya yang meluap untuk malam ini. Mingyu mengutuk situasi yang tidak memungkinkan untuknya melakukan seks walau wanita seksi tepat di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa hari lewat dari kejadian memalukan bagi Wonwoo dan mengesalkan bagi Mingyu. Saat ini masih di siang hari yang cerah, di ruang tamu apartemen Wonwoo dengan pemiliknya yang sudah setengah hari ini tanpa melakukan kegiatan berarti.

"Kau bosan? Ingin pergi ke luar?"

"Kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya Wonwoo polos melihat Mingyu yang berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian duduk di sampingnya dalam satu sofa panjang.

Mingyu mengambil botol _soft drink_ Wonwoo dan meminumnya sekilas. Membuat Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi dan bibirnya mengerucut karena sebal. Mingyu memang tidak tahu diri dan seenaknya. Wonwoo sudah tidak minat untuk mengambil kembali minumannya.

"Kau terlihat jenuh. Mengganti-ganti _channel_ tiap satu detik. Aku saja yang melihatnya pusing. Remotmu jauh lebih kasihan bisa rusak dipencet terus oleh jari-jarimu itu."

Mingyu meraih remot televisi yang masih digenggam Wonwoo dan menekan tombol _off_ hingga layar di hadapan mereka menggelap.

"Lalu kita mau kemana?"

"Sebenarnya aku ada keperluan di kantor saat ini—" Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat menyadari jika pakaian Mingyu terlalu rapi untuk orang yang bersantai di rumah. Kemeja lengan pendek berwarna _dark blue_ dan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang tergantung pas di pinggul pria itu. Terkesan santai untuk urusan kantor. "—Karena aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian. Dan kau butuh menyegarkan pikiran. Bagaimana jika ikut untuk menemaniku sebentar. Setelah urusanku selesai, aku yang akan menemanimu kemana pun kau inginkan."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Wonwoo langsung berdiri tegak. "Oke. Aku ganti baju dulu."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis saat Wonwoo memasuki kamar. Keputusannya mengajak Wonwoo benar. Bolehkah Mingyu berpikir jalan-jalan mereka nanti sebagai kencan?

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Security International.**_

Itu lah yang Wonwoo baca saat melihat sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi yang Wonwoo yakini lebih dari 10 lantai. Yeah... Wonwoo malas menghitung. Namun nama dari kantor yang mereka masuki sekarang membuat keningnya berkerut.

Nama yang tidak asing.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Wonwoo mengikuti langkah tegap Mingyu yang kini berjalan sambil menggandeng tangannya. Awalnya Wonwoo merasa Mingyu terlalu berlebihan. Entah ini karena pekerjaan atau sikap aslinya yang memang terlalu over protektif. Apalagi tatapan Mingyu yang menurut Wonwoo menjadi sangat kaku dan terlalu dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Orang-orang seakan takut menatap kita."

Mingyu menaikan sebelah alisnya, menoleh pada Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu cantik hari ini. Mingyu mendengus kesal, ia yakin jika seumur hidupnya ia akan memasang wajah seperti ini saat mereka keluar.

"Kau tidak sadar. Tapi mata mereka tertuju padamu seakan ingin menelanjangimu," bisik Mingyu serak.

Kali ini Wonwoo mencoba memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mendesah lelah jika yang dikatakan Mingyu benar.

"Itu sudah biasa. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, hm."

Mingyu menghentikan jalannya membuat Wonwoo turut berhenti memandang pria itu bingung.

"Aku tidak menyukai hal itu. Dan mereka harus tahu, Sayang," kata Mingyu dengan penuh penekanan.

Tangannya melepaskan tangan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Beralih merengkuh pinggul wanita itu, menarik tubuh seksi Wonwoo yang berbalutkan _dress_ bermotif bunga selutut dengan lengan panjang. Sungguh _simple_. Namun bagaimanapun Wonwoo berbusana tetap saja terlalu menarik perhatian.

Sontak Wonwoo terkejut. Entah dengan rengkuhan nyaman pria Kim tersebut atau dengan panggilan sayang yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Wonwoo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat hingga Mingyu membawanya ke salah satu lantai atas. Memasuki ruangan tunggu khusus untuk para tamu yang sangat nyaman.

"Jihoon. Tolong bawakan teh dan makanan ringan untuk nona Wonwoo," perintah Mingyu pada seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum sopan pada Wonwoo yang dikenalinya sebagai seorang sekretaris dari _ID card_ wanita itu yang langsung berlalu pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Mingyu.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan kembali. Jika perlu sesuatu cukup beritahu Jihoon, oke?"

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo sebelum meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di sebuah sofa tunggal. Memperhatikan Mingyu yang masuk ke suatu ruangan berpintu ganda.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Nona Wonwoo." Jihoon tersenyum manis saat meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan Mingyu.

"Ah, terima kasih, Jihoon-shi."

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Cukup Jihoon saja tidak masalah. Kalau ada perlu langsung panggil saya saja," ucap Jihoon sedikit membungkuk sopan dan beranjak pergi menuju meja kerjanya yang terletak tidak jauh.

"Jihoon-shi."

"Jihoon, Nona Wonwoo. Ada sesuatu yang kurang?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Oh, baguslah. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Jihoon tetap diam menunggu.

"Apa Mingyu memang bekerja di sini?"

Jihoon mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. "Tentu saja."

" _Freelance?_ "

Jihoon kini mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Bukan, Nona Wonwoo."

"Karyawan tetap?"

Jihoon kini yang dibuat bingung. Apa Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mengenal seorang Kim Mingyu?

"Dia atasanku, Nona Wonwoo. Aku berada di bawah pengawasannya secara langsung," sahut Jihoon jujur yang mampu membuat bola mata Wonwoo melebar.

"Kau sekretaris CEO."

"Tuan Mingyu merupakan CEO kami," lanjut Jihoon menambahkan informasi. "Anda tidak diberitahu oleh tuan Mingyu?" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

'Sebenarnya hubungan keduanya apa? Mereka seperti dua orang asing dilihat dari ketidaktahuannya mengenai Mingyu,' batin Jihoon semakin heran. Tapi melihat mereka berjalan bersama tadi terlihat begitu serasi dengan segala keprotektifan yang ditunjukkan sang CEO. Jihoon bahkan sempat melihat saat Mingyu mengecup kepala Wonwoo. Mungkin ada alasan dibalik ketidaktahuan Wonwoo.

"Tidak, ia tidak mengatakan mengenai hal itu," ujar Wonwoo lirih. Termenung sesaat. Tapi rasanya otaknya begitu kosong. Kenapa kenyataannya berbeda dengan pernyataan dari sang kakak?

"Nona. Apa ada yang ingin anda tanyakan kembali?"

Wonwoo tersentak kaget. "Tidak, terima kasih, Jihoon," jawab Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Kemudian meraih cangkir tehnya, meminumnya perlahan. Harum dan hangatnya teh sangat membantu menenangkan dirinya.

Saat dirinya sudah tenang, Wonwoo mulai memikirkan segalanya. Mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan nama perusahaan ini? Mengapa Mingyu dengan tegas mengatakan jika ia merupakan orang yang berkompeten dalam urusan keamanan.

 _Kim Security International_. Dari namanya saja sudah diketahui perusahaan jenis macam apa ini. Oh, Wonwoo merasa seperti orang bodoh. Ia yakin jika Yunho mengetahui baik mengenai Mingyu jika pria itu berkata benar mengenai status keduanya sebagai sahabat.

Wonwoo menunggu dengan tenang, memilih berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya. Fokus pada salah satu _social media_ yang menampilkan banyaknya postingan terbaru mengenai grup idol kesayangannya. Lumayan membunuh rasa bosan.

Setengah jam kemudian pintu ruangan yang dimasuki Mingyu terbuka. Mingyu keluar bersama seorang pria muda lainnya yang berpenampilan formal, berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu.

"Kau ada tamu," ujar pria itu, bersiul pelan saat melihat Wonwoo, "Cantik sekali."

"Jaga matamu, Jun," desis Mingyu memperingatkan.

Jun terkekeh geli. "Jadi itu pacarmu? Akhirnya kau melepas masa _single_ setelah bertahun-tahun? Aku perlu mengenal wanita yang mampu menaklukan dirimu. Seharusnya aku yang bertemu dengannya duluan," kata Jun bersemangat.

"Ck. Kau benar-benar mengesalkan, Tuan Wen Junhui."

Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Jun, menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih tenggelam dalam dunia seorang _fangirl_.

"Hei, Sayang. Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali." Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo kembali, menandakan eksistensi dirinya.

"Oh?! Sudah selesai?" Wonwoo yang tersadar tersenyum manis. Tidak sengaja ia melihat Jun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo, Sayang. Sini kuperkenalkan," ajak Mingyu menyadari tatapan Wonwoo. Menarik Wonwoo untuk berjalan mendekati temannya tersebut. "Wen Junhui, mitra kerjaku."

"Panggil Jun saja," kata Jun sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo."

"Wahhh... aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau memiliki seorang kekasih," decak Jun tidak percaya, sedangkan Wonwoo menatap Jun penuh tanya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Nanti kita bisa bicarakan lagi mengenai tadi."

"Oke. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Pasti," ucap Jun yakin kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Wonwoo dan pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

"Kekasih? Siapa yang dimaksudnya, Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo menatap tajam Mingyu.

"Dia kira kau kekasihku, Wonwoo," jawab Mingyu tenang.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengira seperti itu?"

"Karena aku ditunggu oleh wanita secantik dirimu," goda Mingyu dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Mingyu, bisa kita bahas sesuatu? Mungkin di ruangan kerjamu?" Wonwoo melihat pintu ganda yang kini tertutup rapat.

Mingyu terdiam sesaat. Ia tahu resikonya jika membawa serta Wonwoo, sudah pasti akan diketahui siapa dirinya. Sesungguhnya Mingyu tidak takut jika Wonwoo tahu, hanya saja entah apa yang ada dipikiran Wonwoo jika mengetahui apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan untuk bisa berada di sisi wanita itu.

Mingyu sadar jika ia sempat melacak keberadaan Wonwoo bagai orang gila. Dan sekarang ia harus menceritakannya pada Wonwoo. Mungkin akan ada beberapa hal yang akan ia tutupi.

"Daripada di sini. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan sesuai rencana awal. Lalu pulang dan aku jelaskan."

"Jadi yang kemarin kau tidak menjelaskan segalanya. Apa nanti akan ada yang kau tutupi, Kim Mingyu?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo begitu menusuk.

"Maafkan aku. Kali ini aku akan jujur."

"Aku tidak suka jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Apalagi mengenai orang yang tinggal bersamaku yang entah sampai kapan."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Mingyu tegas. "Aku akan menjawab apapun yang kau tanyakan."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab apapun. Tapi ia mencoba percaya pada Mingyu, layaknya sang kakak mempercayakan dirinya dalam pengawasan pria itu. Hanya saja setiap orang punya suatu rahasia. Seharusnya Wonwoo tidak perlu peduli, yang penting dirinya tetap aman dalam lindungan pria itu.

"Aku hanya perlu tahu latar belakangmu, walau Yunho _oppa_ telah mengenalmu. Setidaknya aku mengenal dirimu sedikit. Hanya saja info yang kau berikan kemarin terlalu sedikit." Wonwoo tersenyum namun terkesan terpaksa dan Mingyu tidak menyukai senyuman jenis itu. "Aku sendiri minta maaf jika terlalu memaksa."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," bantah Mingyu.

Dengan perlahan memeluk Wonwoo erat, tidak ingin jika wanita itu nantinya menolak dirinya. Mengecup sayang pelipis kiri Wonwoo yang kini mencengkram ujung kemejanya kemudian melepaskan kontak tubuh keduanya.

"Aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Karena kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku untuk tidak menyentuhmu lebih jauh seperti malam itu," bisik Mingyu serak.

Wonwoo menahan napasnya. Jadi yang benar-benar menahan diri bukan hanya dirinya. Malam panas itu terpeta jelas dalam ingatan mereka walau tidak sampai ke tahap inti.

"Seperti yang kemarin kau katakan jika hubungan kita tidak lebih dari seorang nona dan _bodyguard_. Kita terpisah oleh status itu."

"Dan kau seharusnya tidak memanggilku sayang bahkan menciumku walau bukan di bibir."

"Apa aku harus menahan untuk panggilan dan sentuhan?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Mingyu menunggu dengan tidak sabar. "Boleh," ucap Wonwoo dalam bisikan, "Kau boleh memanggilku sayang—" Wonwoo menahan napas kembali, "—dan menciumku. Tapi tidak lebih."

Jantung Mingyu berdegup lebih cepat saat mendengarnya. Hatinya seakan penuh dengan bunga Sakura yang tengah bersemi. Mengirimkan jutaan kelopaknya ke seluruh tubuh Mingyu. Senyuman lebar tercetak jelas, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Dan Wonwoo menyukai senyuman itu. Bahkan Wonwoo terkekeh geli.

"Sebegitu bahagianya kah?"

"Ohh kau tidak tahu. Panggilan dan sentuhan kecil padamu tidak mudah untuk dihentikan."

Dengan cepat Mingyu mencuri kecupan ringan di bibir _soft pink_ Wonwoo yang langsung memukul kencang lengan berotot pria dihadapannya yang masih terlihat bagaikan anak kecil yang diberikan permen kesukaannya.

" _Pervert!_ " pekik Wonwoo. Wajahnya merona merah saat ia tahu jika Jihoon memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Tidak jadi jalan-jalannya?"

"Langsung pulang saja. Tapi belikan aku pizza _extra cheese_ dan _ice cream._ "

Wonwoo segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Mingyu yang tertawa geli. Melangkah dengan perasaan ringan sebelum berhasil meraih pinggang Wonwoo untuk berada dalam rengkuhannya, mengajaknya berjalan beriringan.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Apartemen Wonwoo.

Mingyu memulai ceritanya setelah Wonwoo menghabiskan potongan terakhir dari pizza _extra cheese_ miliknya. Mereka memilih duduk di sofa yang berbeda. Keputusan sepihak dari Wonwoo yang hanya ingin menghindari reaksi tubuhnya yang mudah terangsang jika terlalu dekat pria itu. Tentu tanpa Mingyu tahu alasannya.

"Saat kau pergi aku sempat bingung dan kalut. Setelah aku coba menenangkan diri di kamar. Tidak lama aku langsung menuju ke ruangan _security_ hotel dimana aku bisa melihat cctv."

"Kau—"

"Perusahaanku bekerja sama dengan hotel yang kita datangi," ujar Mingyu cepat, "Karena itu lah aku leluasa untuk melihat rekaman saat kau pergi ke arah mana, tidak lama aku juga segera pergi."

"Kau langsung pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku ke kantor. Mencoba melacak mobil sahabatmu. Cctv perusahaanku berada di beberapa titik lokasi jalur yang kau lewati. Hingga aku tahu kau memasuki area perumahan yang sangat kukenali." Mingyu memandang Wonwoo lembut, "Beberapa kali aku berkunjung ke rumah Yunho. Sehingga aku hapal area di sana. Namun aku tidak tahu kau masuk ke rumah yang mana."

"Lalu?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang saat Mingyu bercerita tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka.

"Aku menunggumu hingga kau keluar pada jam 11 siang masih dengan menggunakan mobil sahabatmu itu. Seperti sebelumnya, lewat cctv aku mengikuti pergerakan mobilmu hingga kau memasuki apartemen yang akhirnya aku ketahui sebagai milik sahabatmu."

"Bagaimana—?"

"Karena tidak lama kau keluar seorang diri tanpa menggunakan mobil," potong Mingyu seolah mengerti apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau pulang menggunakan bus. Hingga sampai di halte dekat apartemenmu. Dari arah cctv yang lumayan jauh terlihat kau masuk ke area apartemen ini. Setelah aku benar-benar yakin kau tidak keluar kembali hingga esok paginya. Aku memutuskan mencari tahu dirimu. Aku sempat bertanya pada salah seorang _harabeoji_ yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari dalam apartemen. Aku hanya memastikan apakah seorang wanita bernama Wonwoo tinggal di sini? Dan _harabeoji_ itu menjawab benar, baru kemudian aku pulang."

"Kau gila," bisik Wonwoo bergetar tertahan tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka telah membangunkan seekor singa. Kim Mingyu bagaikan _stalker_ yang tidak dapat dihentikan pergerakannya.

"Ya, aku tahu reaksimu akan seperti ini," kekeh Mingyu tersenyum namun terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersikap begitu?" tanya Wonwoo dalam suara lirih.

"Saat kau pergi. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau pergi karena ada suatu masalah, membawa mobil sahabatmu dan hampir tengah malam. Semua itu bukan suatu kombinasi yang bagus untuk seseorang yang menyetir mobil."

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ya, aku sungguh bersyukur," ujar Mingyu terdengar begitu lega. Perlahan pria itu bergerak untuk berpindah tempat duduk tepat di samping Wonwoo yang tidak menolak dirinya. Dan Mingyu lebih bersyukur kembali setelah dirinya dianggap gila.

"Lanjutkan."

Kali ini Mingyu bercerita sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo yang dingin, mengusap punggung tangan Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Setelah itu aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mendekatimu. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Tapi seminggu yang lalu saat aku mengadakan pertemuan di kantor Yunho, ia sempat menunjukkan fotomu yang menjadi _cover_ majalah Jaejoong. Saat itulah aku menyadari jika itu dirimu. Namun Yunho belum tahu jika aku mengenalmu. Seperti kemarin aku terangkan, Yunho khawatir jika kau juga menjadi incaran."

"..."

"Aku langsung menawarkan diri. Tapi dengan syarat aku akan menjagamu _full_ 24 jam dengan tinggal di apartemenmu, sehingga aku juga bisa mengontrol perusahaanku di saat bersamaan. Waktu itu aku belum tahu pekerjaanmu apa. Yunho sempat bercanda dengan mengatakan jika dia menyetujui jika aku yang menjadi kekasihmu."

Bibir tipis Mingyu menyeringai membuat Wonwoo semakin menahan napas karena akhirnya ia mengerti alasan sang kakak begitu antusias memperkenalkan mereka.

"Bernapas, Sayang." Mingyu tertawa kecil sambil mencari kecupan di bibir manis Wonwoo yang dibalas pukulan kecil di paha pria itu.

"Kau tahu, Wonwoo? Jujur aku merasa bahagia saat mendengarnya. Lampu hijau dari kakakmu sudah kudapatkan walaupun aku juga tidak yakin itu benar atau sekedar candaan. Tapi aku meminta Yunho tidak perlu memberitahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Yunho pun setuju karena ia mengkhawatirkanmu jika keadaannya terlampau serius sehingga seorang CEO bertaruh nyawa untuk menjagamu. Dan ya, begitulah akhirnya sampai aku menjadi _bodyguard_ -mu."

Mingyu memberikan senyuman tulusnya saat berhasil menceritakan segala kegilaannya untuk mengetahui seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu membawa tangannya untuk mengusap lembut rambut wanita cantik yang masih terdiam. Mingyu membebaskan banyaknya waktu yang diperlukan untuk memahami dirinya dengan segala tingkah keras kepalanya.

"Setelah aku tinggal di sini, semakin lama aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa menerimaku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada Wonwoo. Menunggu—memberi kesempatan bagi wanita itu untuk mundur atau protes. Ini adalah uji coba yang dilakukan Mingyu untuk tindakan selanjutnya. Mingyu paling tidak suka harus menunggu seperti ini.

Mungkin Mingyu dapat bernapas lega karena Wonwoo tidak melakukannya dan ia tidak tahu mengapa. Wonwoo menarik dan menahan napasnya ketika wajah rupawan Mingyu hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya sehingga Wonwoo bisa mencium aroma maskulin khas pria itu. Menghirupnya membuat jantung Wonwoo semakin berdebar.

Kepala Wonwoo terasa pening saat Mingyu semakin meniadakan jarak hingga ujung hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Mingyu yang menyadari hal itu mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. Suatu kesenangan tersendiri melihat Wonwoo tak berdaya.

"Kau tidak takut denganku?"

"Apa yang harus kutakuti dari seseorang yang berniat menjagaku?"

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin menyentuhmu?"

"Ciuman. Kau akan mendapatkan ciuman. Kau masih mengingat apa saja yang aku perbolehkan, 'kan?"

Pandangan Wonwoo mulai sayu. Walau ia telah menetapkan batasan bagi mereka saat ini, tapi Mingyu selalu memberikan efek lemah pada dirinya. Wonwoo mengerang kecil saat bibir Mingyu awalnya hanya menyentuh bibirnya. Ini tidak bisa disebut ciuman karena tidak ada tekanan sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu, Sayang."

Saat Mingyu berbicara maka bibirnya akan menggesek bibir Wonwoo dengan begitu ringan. Menimbulkan rasa geli pada bibir Wonwoo yang menyebabkan rasa frustasi ingin merasakan lebih dari bibir pria itu. Dan Wonwoo mendesah puas saat akhirnya kecupan-kecupan kecil dilayangkan Mingyu hingga akhirnya direspon oleh Wonwoo yang dengan suka rela membalas ciuman itu.

Pikiran Wonwoo mulai kacau, salah satu indranya itu menginginkan hal yang lebih. Mignyu memperdalam ciumannya, menginvasi seluruh rongga mulut mungil Wonwoo. Napas keduanya berubah menjadi pendek-pendek dan jantung mereka mulai berdentam lebih keras. Sulit mengontrol gairah yang meletup secara tiba-tiba.

Tangan Wonwoo pindah ke bahu tegap Mingyu untuk menopang dirinya yang terasa semakin lemah. Jemarinya meraba kuat otot laki-laki itu. Bahu Mingyu yang lebar seolah melingkupinya dengan cara yang protektif. Ujung jemari lentik Wonwoo bergerak naik, merambah bagian kerah kemeja Mingyu hingga menemukan kehangatan kulit pria itu yang berada di bawah telinganya. Jemarinya makin bergerak nakal untuk menyusuri tepian rambut yang tercukur rapi, menggelitik indranya untuk meremas tengkuk yang turut mendasari rambut-rambut halus.

Mingyu melemaskan bahunya dan mengerang. Tangannya yang begitu kokoh semakin mempererat lingkarannya—mendekap wanita yang sungguh menggoda birahinya itu. Merasakan lekuk tubuh bagian atas Wonwoo yang sangat menonjol, memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi yang merasakannya. Kalau menempel dari luar saja begitu menyenangkan, Mingyu ingin merasakan lagi meremasnya tanpa adanya penghalang.

Erangan yang meluncur dari Wonwoo dan dirinya, membuat Mingyu mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dengan enggan bahkan saat bibirnya masih sedikit-sedikit mencicipi bibir Wonwoo. Akhirnya Mingyu berhasil menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Wonwoo. memandang mata menawan di hadapannya yang terlihat sayu.

"Sial. Aku benar-benar harus berusaha menahan semua ini," geram Mingyu dengan napas tersengal.

"Baiklah, kita lihat sampai mana ketahanan dirimu, Kim Mingyu," desah Wonwoo menyeringai senang, tanpa diduga Wonwoo mulai menawan bibir Mingyu dengan ciuman liarnya yang lain.

Kim Mingyu merasa gila.

Dan ia berharap, selama tinggal dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo tidak ada godaan lainnya yang akan lebih menyakiti penis besarnya yang mulai mengamuk di bawah sana.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Namun harapan seorang Kim Mingyu tinggal angan-angan.

Hanya lewat dari satu hari dari perjanjian tidak ada kegiatan seks bagi keduanya.

"Aku pulang."

Mingyu melangkah masuk seraya memijit leher belakangnya yang terasa pegal. Mingyu mengernyit saat mendapati apartemen masih dalam keadaan menyala padahal ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Matanya membelalak seketika, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sesaat Mingyu merasa jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak. Napasnya tertahan namun akhirnya ia sadar jika suara jantungnya yang kini berdebar kencanglah yang dapat Mingyu dengar. Dan Mingyu masih tidak percaya jika ia masih bernyawa ketika kembali pada kenyataan.

"Wonwoo?"

Rahang wajahnya mengeras dan bola matanya seketika menggelap saat melihat Wonwoo sedang berbaring miring di atas sofa panjang, tubuhnya hanya terbalut gaun tidur hitam yang transparan. Memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya yang tak terbungkus pakaian dalam. Sungguh kontras dengan kulit seputih susu wanita itu.

Rambut Wonwoo tergerai jatuh di punggungnya, sebelah tangannya menumpu kepalanya yang menghadap ke arah Mingyu, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi beristirahat diatas lekuk pinggangnya yang seksi. Kaki-kakinya yang jenjang saling menumpuk dan memperlihatkan posisi yang sungguh menggoda iman pria dengan libido tinggi tersebut.

Mingyu mendengus kasar mengingat kebiasaan minimnya pakaian Wonwoo saat malam hari. Ia berjalan tanpa keraguan mendekati sosok wanita yang masih tertidur pulas. Mingyu berjongkok untuk melihat wajah polos Wonwoo. Betapa mengagumkannya wajah cantik yang setiap saat bisa begitu menggodanya. Mingyu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Wonwoo. Mengelus perlahan pipi halus yang kini ia kecup pelan.

Wonwoo tidak terbangun.

Mingyu masih mematung di tempatnya dan menatap Wonwoo untuk beberapa lama. Hingga akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk membawa Wonwoo ke kamar tidurnya. Ya, Mingyu ingin sesekali merasakan tidur seranjang walau harus menekan hasratnya lebih kuat. Tapi keinginannya untuk dapat melewati malam dengan Wonwoo di atas ranjang yang sama begitu besar. Dengan mudahnya Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo dengan cara yang disukainya yaitu _bridal style._

"Gyu? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Wonwoo yang merasakan sedikit goncangan pada tubuhnya.

Mingyu suka mendengarnya, terkesan begitu manja. Tatapan mata Wonwoo bahkan belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Entah apa yang dirasakan Wonwoo tapi sepertinya sangat menikmati perlakuan pria itu. Menarik lebih dekat leher Mingyu sehingga aroma parfum yang bercampur keringat tercium jelas oleh hidung mancung Wonwoo yang menghirupnya kasar.

"Mmm~ Gyu~" gumam Wonwoo tidak jelas.

Mingyu antara mengutuk dan bersyukur dimana Wonwoo tengah tersadar ataupun tidak, selalu tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan suara maupun tubuh seksinya untuk membuat darah laki-laki berdesir. Mingyu menelan ludah dengan kasar, kemudian menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat. Tangannya yang menggendong Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja berkeringat.

Mingyu dapat mengatakan jika dirinya ahli dalam menghadapi wanita. Terbiasa memegang kendali. Dominan. Itu lah jati diri seorang Kim Mingyu. Tapi kali ini, Mingyu rasa ia yang tengah dikendalikan oleh suara Wonwoo yang tidak sadar telah membangkitkan gairahnya.

Apakah keputusan tidur seranjang malam ini benar?

Mingyu mendadak frustasi mengingat ia tidak bisa menyentuh lebih sang nona. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur, Wonwoo telah ia baringkan di kasur miliknya. Desahan nyaman terdengar saat Wonwoo menyamankan posisi tidurnya membelakangi Mingyu tanpa sadar jika gaun tidurnya semakin mengekspos pantat seksinya beserta lengkungan pinggul yang begitu indah.

"Sialan! Kenapa ia harus semenggoda ini sih?!"

Mingyu mengerang. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, merasa hawa dalam kamar tidurnya terlalu panas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, mengambil gelas dari rak di dekatnya dan menuangkan air, menghabiskannya dalam beberapa tegukan. Membuat sisa air menetes ke dagunya dan membasahi kemejanya. Dengan satu tangan laki-laki itu melepas kemejanya cepat, melemparnya ke lantai dan meletakkan gelas di atas meja.

Kini Mingyu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sembari melepas atasannya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang bagus dengan abs sempurna. Tubuh Mingyu yang berotot itu sebenarnya cukup lembut jika disentuh. Ia melempar kemejanya ke dalam tempat pakaian kotor yang menumpuk bersama milik Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu semakin ingin berteriak saat melihat _underwear_ berwarna merah milik Wonwoo yang berada di bagian paling atas.

 **BUGH!**

 _Well_ , sepertinya seluruh dinding dan pintu apartemen Wonwoo sudah menjadi teman setia di saat seorang Kim Mingyu butuh korban untuk dipukulnya. Tanpa mempedulikan denyut nyeri di tangannya dengan kasar ia melepas celananya. Wanita manapun akan langsung lemas saat melihat tubuh telanjang Mingyu, ditunjang dengan warna kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan, apalagi di saat keringat mengalir membasahi tubuh kekar itu. Sudah pasti membuat dirinya semakin menggoda para kaum hawa untuk segera memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan mereka.

Dengan cepat Mingyu mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, berharap jika penisnya akan menurut untuk tidak memberontak sementara waktu. Air yang mengalir membasahi kepalanya membuat dirinya dapat berpikir jernih setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Merasa sudah cukup, Mingyu segera mengeringkan tubunya. Kemudian ia menuju kamar tidurnya hanya dengan handuk yang menggantung indah di pinggulnya.

Dan sialnya saat Mingyu kira ia bisa tidur tenang malam ini, malah kejantanannya kembali bergerak, rangsangan visual yang terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilewati. _Oh, God!_ Mingyu rasa Wonwoo reinkarnasi dari dewi seks!

Hanya dengan melihat Wonwoo yang kini berbaring miring menghadap ke arahnya, dengan payudara besar menantang yang kini sebagian hanya tertutupi hingga puncak payudaranya yang kecoklatan seakan-akan mengintip minta dikulum oleh mulut Mingyu yang terasa kering. Kini tidak seperti sebelumnya di mana hanya terlihat pantat Wonwoo. Sekarang lihatlah, batin dan penis Mingyu bersorak bahagia melihat vagina Wonwoo.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya kasar. "Kau ingin ku perkosa atau bagaimana?" desisnya dengan berbagai macam pikiran kotor berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Dengan langkah pelan Mingyu menuju bagian kasur yang bisa ia tiduri. Melepas handuknya dan melemparkannya jauh ke sudut. Tanpa ingin mengenakan pakaian, Mingyu duduk menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Mingyu menyeringai saat mendapati jika posisinya dan Wonwoo benar-benar membuat ia ingin melakukan seks sekarang juga.

Penis Mingyu yang telah terbangun, menjulang tinggi menampilkan batang berurat yang mulai bergerak sedikit dengan cairan bening yang keluar siap melumasi penis itu yang meminta perhatian dari mulut hangat Wonwoo. Karena wajah Wonwoo yang menghadap persis bahkan terlalu dekat dengan pinggul Mingyu. Jika pria itu ingin, hanya dengan memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya maka penisnya akan mengenai wajah cantik nan polos yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

Mingyu terkekeh geli. Tidak, ia tidak sejahat itu. Kalau ia ingin bercinta dengan Wonwoo, akan ia pastikan jika semuanya berjalan dengan perlahan dimulai dari _foreplay_. Bukannya langsung menyerang mendadak begini.

Mingyu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Memejamkan matanya dan menurunkan tangan untuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang berukuran besar itu dan kemudian mencoba membayangkan seksinya seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu mulai membayangkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, di mana mereka saling menyentuh hingga mendapatkan klimaks masing-masing walau tidak sempat merasakan nikmatnya lubang vagina Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengganti fantasinya di mana Wonwoo menjadi sangat liar saat menunggu dirinya pulang dengan keadaan sudah berlutut dengan pantat telanjang, payudaranya menggantung indah dan kewanitaanya sudah basah kuyup. Mingyu mengambil sedikit lotion dari laci di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mulai mengocok penisnya memulai dengan bayangan seksi tadi. Wajah Wonwoo yang memerah dan polos tapi kilatan nakal terlihat di matanya—itu membuatnya setengah gila karena nafsu.

" _Fuck_." Mingyu menggeramkan napas berat pada bayangan di kepalanya. Genggaman Mingyu di kejantanannya semakin kuat dan dia mengocoknya sedikit lebih cepat. Pikiran Mingyu benar-benar kosong saat membayangkan Wonwoo mulai bergerak disana, menaik-turunkan mulutnya yang penuh oleh kejantanan miliknya, sesekali Wonwoo mendesahkan nama Mingyu.

Mingyu sang pengontrol kini benar-benar tak berdaya hanya dengan fantasi liarnya bersama Wonwoo. Sialnya kini ia hanya bisa memainkan tangannya naik turun ke kejantanannya. Mingyu menggeram pelan. "Ohhh Wonwoo— _fuck_!" Kecepatan Mingyu meningkat saat dia membayangkan Wonwoo berjuang memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam ke mulut kecilnya. _Shit!_

Kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Mingyu. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, Mingyu mengerang keras dan membuat semburan spermanya mengenai perut dan pahanya. Mingyu bernapas berat, melepaskan kejantanannya dan merosot berbaring. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan wajah cantik Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh kegiatan mesumnya barusan.

"Oh, ya ampun, Wonwoo..." Mingyu terkekeh geli mendapati fakta jika ia bisa jatuh terlalu dalam pada adik sahabatnya. Mingyu mengelus pipi halus Wonwoo kemudian mengecup bibir yang selalu berwarna merah muda walau tanpa lipstik. " _Saranghae_ ," bisiknya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Saat Mingyu ingin merapikan selimut yang dipakai keduanya ia baru tersadar.

"Ugh," Mingyu memandang tubuhnya dan tempat tidurnya yang penuh cairannya. "Lebih baik aku bersihkan ini dahulu."

Dan akhirnya Mingyu sementara harus menunda rencana tidur nyenyaknya sambil memeluk tubuh seksi Wonwoo. Setidaknya Wonwoo akan terlelap dalam aroma tubuh khas pria bukannya aroma sperma hasil bermain solo. Tanpa sadar Mingyu merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **AN**

 **Yuhuuuu di chap berikutnya akan banyak enceh bertebarannn! hahahaha authornya seneng bikin enceh.**

 **Mianhe kalau di chap ini ga hot.**

 **Sesungguhnya untuk chap terakhir ini pernah ke delete karena aku shock karena sesuatu. Sempet pundung berat karena aku cuma tinggal upload file ke ffn doang. Tapi dulu last chap hanya sampai di words 7k+ dan akhirny aku coba buat kembali. Lalu berakhir di 9k+, pas lagi diedit tiba-tiba imajinasi enceh betebaran jadilah hingga 18k+.**

 **Dan akhirnya aku bagi 2 deh daripada kepanjangan, walau chap ini hanya sekitar 6k+.**

 **Yup seperti yang aku bilang di atas untuk chap ini juniornya Kiming banyak cobaan? Maapkan diriku ya Bang Kiming.**

 **Gomawo yang uda baca dan kasih repiu di chap sebelumnya, jangan lupa kasih repiunya ya di chap ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mantengin GC di mana setiap saat betebaran yadong, 18 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **Cha ChrisMon**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY BODYGUARD**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Casts:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **And others**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Are you ready for 11k+ ? (Only Story)**

 **Maaf kalo ada typo ya**

 **Happy reading, selamat bermesum ria!**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi hari yang cerah.

Mingyu yang terbiasa bangun tepat waktu mulai membuka matanya, menampilkan iris segelap malam yang kini mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Binar bahagia terlihat dari bola mata pria itu.

Ini lah yang Mingyu harapkan.

Mendapati wajah seorang wanita yang ia cintai ketika terbangun dari tidur. Mengagumi wajah cantik Wonwoo yang masih enggan lepas dari pelukannya. Hangat napas nan teratur menerpa dada bidangnya. Kecupan lembut dan lama Mingyu berikan pada dahi Wonwoo.

"Pagi," bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo tapi wanita cantik itu hanya menggeliat dan enggan membuka matanya. Malah semakin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Mingyu. Hidung mancungnya mencari tempat terbaik untuk menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh sang _bodyguard_.

Mingyu terkekeh geli ketika merasakan terpaan udara hangat pada lehernya, bahkan ia merasa jika Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengecup kulitnya kemudian mengerang saat lidah Mingyu yang basah menggelitik telinganya.

"Bangun." Suara seksi pria di sampingnya bahkan belum cukup untuk membukakan mata indah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo sayang," bujuk Mingyu, bibirnya masih bermain-main di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengusap matanya perlahan, menguap kecil lalu mengerjap kemudian berhasil membuka matanya walau hanya setengah. Terlihat Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya. Mengerjap sekali lagi. Oh, Tuhan... Mingyu patut bersyukur menemukan seorang wanita seksi sekaligus imut di pagi hari. Dirinya berjanji jika seumur hidupnya, setiap hari ia harus melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Ia yakin tidak akan bosan menatap Wonwoo bagaimanapun keadaan wanita Jeon tersebut.

"Gyu~?"

"Iya, Sayang. Ini aku," sahut Mingyu dengan kecupan singkat pada bibir yang menjadi candunya. Akhirnya Wonwoo tersadar, jika saat ini ia berada dalam pelukan Mingyu yang tidak mengenakan pakaian.

Hah?! Wonwoo melotot saat menyadari jika dada keras Mingyu menyentuh kulitnya dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat menyadari jika Mingyu juga tidak mengenakan penutup bahwanya.

"Gyu—kau, telanjang?" tanya Wonwoo tercekat, tidak berani menatap ke bawah ke dalam selimut yang mereka pakai bersama, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap wajah tampan sang _bodyguard_. "Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" sambungnya. Wonwoo melirik sekitarnya dan paham jika ini bukan kamar tidur miliknya.

"Kau tertidur di sofa dan aku membawamu kemari. Untuk ketelanjanganku, ugh—" Mingyu bernapas berat, suaranya menjadi semakin serak, "—kau menyadarinya bukan, Sayang? Semalaman penisku sering terbangun jadi aku melepas boxer dan membiarkannya bebas," ucapnya sambil menggesekkan tubuh keduanya.

Tubuh Wonwoo terasa panas, menyadari jika dirinya juga hanya mengenakan gaun tidur tipis tanpa pakaian dalam. Sama saja jika mengatakan dirinya telanjang. Payudaranya menekan dada bidang Mingyu, bahkan vaginanya mulai terasa lembab karena penis Mingyu yang dirasanya semakin membesar dengan mudahnya menemukan vaginanya. Bergerak perlahan, menekan seakan ingin memasuki. Tangan Mingyu bahkan telah bergerak membelai, menggoda seluruh tubuh Wonwoo.

"Nngghh~ Gyu~" Wonwoo mendesah, terangsang akibat tubuh mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Apa percakapan kita saat malam pertama aku tinggal di sini harus terulang lagi, Sayang? Sial. Bahkan kini kau lebih menggoda dengan gaun tidur ini."

"Kau yang harus terbiasa dengan segala macam pakaian tidurku, Tuan Kim." Suara serak nan seksi meluncur dari bibir Wonwoo. Mengalun agak lemah namun begitu menggoda.

Keduanya sadar jika mereka saling membutuhkan. Seks. Bercinta dengan hebat. Haruskah Wonwoo menghapuskan perjanjian tidak boleh adanya seks dalam hubungan mereka sekarang? Tapi Wonwoo butuh! Begitupula dengan Mingyu.

Jari-jemari Mingyu yang panjang telah mengelus lembut wajahnya. "Wonwoo," ucapnya tak kalah parau. Suaranya semakin berat, "Aku ingin melakukannya. Sekarang. Kita lupakan perjanjian itu, hm?" rayu Mingyu tak sabar, "Kau menginginkanku."

Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan bola mata yang berkabut gairah. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir," ucap Wonwoo frustasi, kepalanya terasa kosong karena ia tidak bisa menghindari kenikmatan yang tengah ia terima saat ini.

"Tidak perlu berpikir. Kau cukup melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, Sayang."

Seakan terhipnotis akan perkataan Mingyu. Wonwoo mulai bertindak tanpa berpikir. Mengikuti nalurinya yang ingin menyentuh lebih banyak tubuh telanjang di hadapannya. Telapak tangan halusnya bergerak tanpa sadar, meraba—mulai dari bagian perut Mingyu yang keras dan rata terus menuju dada bidangnya, bahu tegap dan sempat terlirik olehnya otot-otot lengan yang terbentuk kuat kemudian semakin menjelajah ke atas melewati leher salah satu bagian sensitif Mingyu hingga mendapati rahang kuat pria itu, sedikit lebih lama untuk membelai bibir tipis penuh godaan untuk dicicipinya, hidung mancung dan terakhir kelopak penjaga sang obsidian kelam penuh pancaran hasrat yang tertahan—semua dirangkumnya jadi satu, dipandanginya penuh intensitas.

Tanpa mengingat seharusnya ia begitu malu menggerayangi tubuh seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai _bodyguard_ dengan begitu liarnya. Namun, geraman tipis tanda bahwa sang pria pun turut menikmati, membuat Wonwoo menepis jauh-jauh rasa malu tersebut. Ketika mata sekelam malam itu terbuka perlahan, menatap sayu penuh damba membuat denyut nadi Wonwoo menggila. Pertahanan diri Wonwoo semakin runtuh ketika ia bertatapan dengan bola mata menakjubkan itu.

Wonwoo tidak ingat siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat dan rasakan adalah ciuman luar biasa yang menyelubunginya dalam api erotis. Sejak semula Wonwoo telah bertekad untuk tak membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh Mingyu dalam keadaan diri seperti ini. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu terlalu jauh. Namun pikiran itu terbesit sebelum ada percikan gairah serta sentuhan pria paling tampan yang pernah ia kenal.

Wonwoo tak bisa mengelak. Ketika untuk kesekian kalinya bibir Mingyu mendekat dengan penuh gairah, Wonwoo pun menyambutnya dengan bergairah pula. Bibir Mingyu menyusuri rahang dan pipinya, membuatnya bergetar dan mereka kembali berciuman mesra. Mingyu menuntaskan rasa haus yang tak pernah disadari wanitanya, memenuhi mimpi yang selama ini selalu menghanyutkannya. Mingyu tak dapat menghentikannya. Ia meraih kepala Wonwoo dan memperkuat ciumannya.

Gaun tidur sutra yang membalut tubuh sintal Wonwoo sungguh menggoda tapi Mingyu tetap berusaha menahan diri. Berusaha melakukan segalanya dengan perlahan. Ia menginginkan Wonwoo merasakan nikmatnya bercinta sepenuhnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sayang."

Setelah mengatakannya, Mingyu mengulum bibir Wonwoo kembali. Sementara itu, tangan Wonwoo menyentuh dada bidang Mingyu, bergerak menelusuri ke atas di sekitar tengkuknya. Mingyu melenguh dan melumat lebih dalam, mengulum lidah wanitanya, menyerang dan membelai. Tempo ciuman mereka tidak beraturan. Terkadang sangat bergairah terkadang menjadi sangat lembut. Wonwoo merasa seluruh persendian di tubuhnya selemah air saat bibir Mingyu berpindah ke leher jenjangnya, menggigit, menyesap dan menjilatnya.

Jantung Wonwoo berdetak tak karuan. Ia dapat merasakan terciptanya sebuah tanda kepemilikan dari pria Kim tersebut. "Ngghh~ Gyu~ jangan disitu..." Wonwoo berusaha berbicara walau terdengar begitu berbisik.

Mingyu merespon permintaan kecil Wonwoo, sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya. " _As your wish, Love._ "

Mingyu kembali menjilati dan mengecup permukaan kulit leher Wonwoo hingga semakin turun menuju belahan payudara Wonwoo. Bertahan agak lama di bagian itu. Kini jari-jemarinya bergerak nakal menurunkan tali gaun kiri Wonwoo hingga memunculkan salah satu bukit kebanggaan wanitanya. Meremasnya perlahan, semakin lama semakin kencang. Lenguhan Wonwoo terdengar semakin keras dan seksi. Mingyu pun sudah tidak dapat menahan diri. Ketika ia akan melahap tonjolan kecil pada payudara Wonwoo yang sudah sangat mengeras.

Ddrrrttt … ddrrrttt … ddrrrttt!

Getaran ponsel disertai deringan membuat keduanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Melepaskan segala bentuk penyatuan pada diri mereka secara paksa. Wonwoo dengan segera mendorong kuat kepala Mingyu agar menjauh darinya. Lengannya langsung menutupi gundukan kedua buah dadanya. Keduanya hanya menjauh beberapa centi dengan napas masih memburu, keringat mengalir menandakan hawa tubuh memanas dan tatapan yang masih memancarkan birahi tinggi.

" _Shit!_ " umpat Mingyu keras, memandang penuh amarah pada ponselnya yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

Wonwoo yang masih berusaha menstabilkan gejolak gairahnya menatap Mingyu dalam diam. Melihat sang _bodyguard_ mulai berbicara dan mengumpat secara bersamaan, membuat sudut bibir Wonwoo berkedut geli. Tak lama kekehan kecil tercipta, mengalun hingga terdengar di telinga Mingyu yang tadinya sibuk memeriksa pesan pada ponselnya.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat begitu senang, hm?"

Suara Mingyu masih terdengar begitu serak dan sedikit mengancam. Aktifitas _morning sex_ mereka harus terganggu dan ini masih terlalu awal untung membuatnya emosi. Mingyu yakin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang mengesalkan baginya. Dengan aura predator, Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo yang kini menatap Mingyu dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Kim Wonwoo?"

"Hei! Kau merubah margaku!" seru Wonwoo tanpa mengatakan alasan yang jelas. Wonwoo mencoba memukul lengan Mingyu dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang selimut untuk menutupi dadanya yang terekspos.

Dengan mudah Mingyu menangkap tangan kecil Wonwoo. Kemudian mencium wanita Jeon itu dengan cepat dan kuat. Sentakan hawa panas mulai merambat di tubuh keduanya. Cengkraman tangannya pada selimut terlepas begitu saja. Wonwoo butuh pegangan agar tidak terjatuh kembali dalam lembutnya ranjang.

Wonwoo memegang tengkuk Mingyu dengan erat, sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih dicengkram kuat oleh pria itu. Wonwoo yakin cengkraman Mingyu akan berbekas pada kulitnya karena ia merasakan nyeri. Tapi ciuman dan lumatan yang dimainkan oleh Mingyu memberikan Wonwoo kenikmatan akan gairah yang meledak.

Saat Wonwoo mulai menarik tubuh Mingyu agar ikut terjatuh oleh berat tubuhnya. Oh, Tuhan... Wonwoo siap melebarkan kedua pahanya sekarang juga!

Giliran Mingyu yang melepaskan Wonwoo, memberikan kecupan hangat pada dahinya. "Tidak sekarang—" napas Mingyu memburu, "—Ada yang harus kukerjakan."

Bola mata Wonwoo membesar.

Tidak! Dewi seks Wonwoo berteriak meraung murka.

"Setelah hal yang kau lakukan kau ingin pergi, hm?" Nada mengancam terdengar begitu halus dan menusuk bagi Mingyu yang kini menyeringai, membuat Wonwoo semakin merasa kesal.

"Kau menginginkan penisku."

Dengan sengaja Mingyu memegang kejantanannya yang telah membesar, mengocoknya sedikit hingga terlihat cairan bening melapisi kejantanan itu. Membuat Wonwoo mengerang kecil, tergoda oleh sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan kewanitaannya yang berkedut gatal.

Mingyu bermain dengan kejantanannya, memukul-mukul payudara besar Wonwoo, meninggalkan jejak cairan bening yang berasal dari penisnya. Merangsang payudara Wonwoo yang terlihat mengeras, membusung dengan indahnya.

"Aku ingin memasukimu sekarang, Sayang," ujar Mingyu dengan sorot matanya penuh gairah. "Sialnya aku memiliki urusan dan kau harus kutinggal. Kita akan bercinta dengan cepat."

"Oke, _quick sex._ " Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya mendengar pernyataan Mingyu. Pria itu terlihat jauh lebih jantan saat menginginkan sesuatu untuk memuaskan napsunya.

Wonwoo menahan napas saat Mingyu tanpa banyak bicara langsung membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo di atas ranjang. Mingyu menindih tubuhnya seketika dan menghujani leher Wonwoo dengan ciuman-ciuman panasnya meninggalkan ruam kemerahan serta tangannya yang juga tidak tinggal diam menjamahi setiap lekuk tubuh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi jalan untuk bibir dan lidah Mingyu menciummi setiap lekukan leher dan bahunya tanpa ampun.

"Aroma tubuhmu membuatku semakin gila," bisik Mingyu parau, membuat hati Wonwoo semakin berdesir, jantungnya berdegup kencang memahami jika dirinya mampu membuat pria itu semakin bergairah.

Wonwoo mengerang saat jemari Mingyu meremas dadanya—salah satu bagian sensitifnya—dengan gerakan yang membuatnya semakin terbakar. Dengan tidak sabaran Mingyu sedikit menurunkan gaun tidur Wonwoo. Tidak, Mingyu tidak ingin melepaskan gaun tidur seksi tersebut, biarkan Wonwoo mengenakannya. Penampilan wanita itu yang masih memakai sedikit penutup malah membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Payudara Wonwoo menyembul keluar seakan menantangnya untuk segera ia lumat dan hisap keras. Dan Mingyu menyeringai puas ketika Wonwoo merintih nikmat saat merasakan mulutnya menghisap puncak dadanya, sedangkan tangan kasarnya yang satunya meremas payudara Wonwoo.

Desahan memanggil nama Mingyu sudah lolos berulang-kali dari bibir Wonwoo yang bahkan sulit terkatup. Tubuh sintal Wonwoo menegang. Begitu nikmat hingga Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu hingga berantakan. Membuat semangat dan hasrat Mingyu semakin berkobar.

Mingyu mengulum puncak dadanya dengan semakin keras hingga Wonwoo merasakan perih. Nafas Wonwoo tersengal saat salah satu jari Mingyu mulai menggelitik area kewanitaannya lalu tiba-tiba saja jari itu melesak ke dalam lubang hangat vaginanya yang terasa sudah sangat basah. Sedikit menggerakkan memutar dan mengocoknya cepat beberapa kali sehingga Wonwoo terpekik, "A-ah?! Aaahhh~!" Dan melepaskan jarinya begitu saja.

Wonwoo yang masih terkejut hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Mingyu. Rasanya begitu intens. Mingyu melepaskan kuluman bibirnya pada puncak dada Wonwoo, kemudian mengecup bibir merah menggoda itu seraya menatap Wonwoo dengan seringai menggoda. Dengan sigap Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo hingga posisinya menjadi menungging memperlihatkan pantat bulat dan indahnya beserta punggung mulusnya yang kini menekan dada Mingyu.

"Aku datang," bisik Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa nyeri saat perlahan penis Mingyu memasuki miliknya. Wonwoo menahan nafas karena rasanya masih terasa nyeri, mungkin karena _foreplay_ yang kurang ditambah besarnya penis Mingyu yang memaksa masuk.

"Sakit?" tanya Mingyu sedikit khawatir saat mendengar Wonwoo merintih. "Tahan ya, Sayang."

Wonwoo tersentak saat merasakan dorongan kuat penis Mingyu yang masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam vaginanya. Mereka melenguh puas secara bersamaan.

"Milikmu benar-benar sempit. Ugh!" Mingyu mulai memainkan tempo dorongannya hingga membuat Wonwoo tanpa sadar selalu memekik tertahan. Desahan dan erangan kuat tercipta saat Migyu meraba area sensitifnya dan memberikan ciuman di tengkuk dan sekitar punggung Wonwoo, membuat wanita itu menggeliat.

Napas Mingyu langsung terdengar memburu bersamaan dengan miliknya yang terus mendorong lebih dalam. Wonwoo meremas kasar sprei ranjang karena gerakan Mingyu yang sangat kuat dan cepat membuatnya merasakan nyeri dan nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan. Wonwoo mendesah, menyebut nama Mingyu berulangkali. Gerakan Mingyu semakin menggila saat pria itu sadar jika waktu yang dimilikinya tidak banyak.

"Aku akan bergerak lebih cepat," peringat Mingyu. Memegang pinggang ramping Wonwoo sambil menusukkan milikknya lebih dalam dan liar. Wonwoo dengan senang hati mengimbanginya dengan gerakan berlawanan, membuat libido Mingyu semakin meledak dalam menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Apalagi keringat di tubuh mereka yang bersatu membuat gairah mereka semakin besar dan nafsu untuk menuntaskan penyatuan tubuh ini selesai dengan cepat ingin segera mereka raih berdua. Bunyi gerakan penyatuan tubuh mereka berdua membuat Mingyu semakin terbakar. Vagina Wonwoo yang mencengkramnya kuat membuat Mingyu merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

Tubuhnya menegang. "Keluarkan bersama, Sayang," bisik Mingyu mesra dengan nafas tersengal sambil mengecup punggung basah Wonwoo yang kini sudah tertutupi oleh keringat.

"Nngghh~ A-aah! A-aku sudah tidak kuat," jawab Wonwoo memejamkan matanya seraya menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Wonwoo merasakan satu dorongan begitu kuat saat Mingyu menghentakkan penisnya semakin dalam pada milik Wonwoo, hingga Wonwoo merasakan semburan hangat dari sperma Mingyu dan mengisinya penuh sampai ke dalam. Tubuh Wonwoo terasa kaku setelah cairan klimaksnya keluar secara intens bersamaan dengan cairan milik Mingyu bersatu di dalam rahimnya dan sebagian keluar mengalir melalui pahanya.

Mingyu menghela nafas panjangnya. Napas beratnya memburu. Begitupun juga pada diri Wonwoo. Ada perasaan lega sekaligus bahagia. Sungguh, seks yang luar biasa setelah sekian lama keduanya menahan diri tidak saling menelanjangi. Dengan perlahan Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan sorot mata bahagia dan Wonwoo sedikit tidak percaya akan hal tersebut, karena ia bisa melihat perasaan sayang dari mata kelam yang biasanya terlihat tajam. Apalagi saat Mingyu berucap lembut, "Kau yang terbaik. Terima kasih, Sayang." Kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat yang diakhiri ciuman di keningnya beberapa lama.

"Oh, sial. Aku harus buru-buru," kekeh Mingyu saat melihat jarum jam dinding yang bergerak konstan, semakin mendesak pria Kim tersebut untuk bergerak lebih cepat. "Ini tidak cukup. Aku rasa tak akan cukup. Aku ingin mengulanginya kembali, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya, gugup. Tatapan Mingyu menggelap. Wonwoo harus menyadarkan pria itu sebelum segalanya kacau.

"Kau harus pergi."

"Benar. Sekarang," ujar Mingyu kacau segera beranjak keluar dari kamar. Wonwoo mendesah lega karena kepergian Mingyu, namun ia mendadak terkejut karena Mingyu berlari ke arahnya kembali kemudian mencium dan melumat bibirnya kasar. Melepaskan bibir Wonwoo yang telah membengkak.

"Hampir saja kejadian gagalnya kita bercinta terulang kembali hanya karena telpon sialan. Walaupun harus terburu-buru tapi tadi merupakan hal terbaik yang aku rasakan."

Dan dalam sekejap mata pula Mingyu telah kembali hilang dari dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan rona merah menjalari wajahnya yang semakin cantik beserta degup kencang di dadanya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian percintaan panas di pagi hari. Wonwoo selalu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mendudukan dirinya ke atas pangkuan Mingyu. Menghindar jika Mingyu ingin melakukan hal lebih.

Walaupun semua itu membuat keduanya menahan sakit pada tubuh mereka karena menolak segala hal yang menyangkut penis dan vagina.

Wonwoo merasa frustasi. Sesungguhnya Wonwoo tidak menolak jika Mingyu ingin hubungan yang lebih. Namun pria itu bahkan tidak membahas atau mempermasalahkan status mereka yang kembali pada titik awal. Jadi Wonwoo hanya bisa menunggu. Walaupun Wonwoo yakin jika Mingyu jauh lebih gila di balik wajahnya yang lebih sering terlihat datar.

Namun yang dipikirkan Mingyu berbeda. Status antara seorang nona dan sang _bodyguard_ telah berlanjut. Peraturan kembali seperti sedia kala di mana hanya ciuman dan panggilan sayang yang berlaku.

 _No sex_. Itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Mingyu.

Bila sang nona muda yang menginginkannya. Dengan jelas Mingyu akan menurutinya tanpa adanya paksaan. Semua kembali pada Jeon Wonwoo. Permainan menyiksa Kim Mingyu di mulai kembali. Padahal Mingyu hanya harus menjelaskan dengan lantang apa yang ia inginkan dari seorang Wonwoo.

Bagaimana bisa Kim Mingyu menjadi orang idiot dalam urusan percintaan?

Wonwoo jadi berpikir, sesungguhnya _type_ macam apakah Kim Mingyu itu? Ini hanya permainan atau sebuah keseriusan? Entah kenapa Wonwoo ingin sekali mengutuk pikiran pria Kim tersebut yang membuatnya gemas sendiri.

Hanya saja Wonwoo pikir harus lebih berhati-hati, karena Mingyu yang telah merasakan nikmatnya seks dengannya, jauh lebih berbahaya dibanding sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Dari pagi sudah terdengar suara perkakas dapur beserta aroma yang menguar dari hasil racikan berbagai bumbu dan bahan lainnya. Ketika keluar dari kamar tidurnya, Mingyu telah mendapati sosok wanita cantik yang ingin sekali ia bawa ke ranjang seperti sebelumnya.

 _Oh, My God._ Otak dan penis Mingyu lebih cepat merespon bila berhubungan dengan Wonwoo dan seks.

"Wonwoo." Suara parau dan berat khas bangun tidur itu terdengar.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, wanita itu pun menyempatkan diri menengok sebentar kemudian memberikan senyuman manis di pagi hari untuk pria tampan yang sedang berdiri terdiam menatapnya lekat tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Selamat pagi."

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Wonwoo yang telah sibuk kembali menyelesaikan masakannya. Mingyu dengan sadar ingin menyentuh Wonwoo. Tanpa bersuara ia memeluk pinggul Wonwoo membuat wanita cantik itu terkejut.

"Mingyu?!" Dengan cepat Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo yang kini tersapu warna merah.

"Pagi juga, Sayang."

Wonwoo tidak menyangka bahwa pagi hari ini berbeda, ia mendapatkan kejutan yang sungguh menyenangkan. Ia memang pernah membayangkan layaknya drama atau film romantis yang pernah ia lihat. Adegan seperti ini di pagi hari bersama dengan Mingyu, sudah lama ia harapkan terjadi. Dan saat khayalannya terwujud kini malah tubuh Wonwoo yang sulit digerakkan.

"A-ah, Gyu. Bisa kau lepaskan aku? Masakannya sudah matang. Kita sarapan dulu oke," ucap Wonwoo agak tergagap sambil mematikan kompor gas.

Mingyu yang meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo sebagai penyangganya hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian mengendurkan pelukannya. Mencium pelan leher jenjang Wonwoo, bahkan sempat menjilatnya, mengakibatkan lenguhan kecil keluar tanpa bisa Wonwoo tahan.

Sebelum dirinya mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari Wonwoo. Mingyu telah melenyapkan dirinya secepat mungkin untuk duduk di kursi makan menunggu sarapan yang sudah mendapatkan sambutan dari perutnya yang terus berbunyi semenjak mencium aroma sedap yang dihasilkan dari masakan Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Wonwoo? Entah ekspresi apa yang diperlihatkannya sekarang. Antara malu, senang dan kesal.

"Kenapa kau sudah duduk manis di situ, hm?" tanya Wonwoo seraya menata sarapan mereka.

"Sarapan?" pertanyaan balik yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Cuci muka dulu yang benar! Jangan lupa menggosok gigi. Baru kau boleh makan," perintah Wonwoo sembari berkacak pinggang. Keluarlah sikap seorang ibu layaknya tiap hari menghadapi anaknya yang sulit diatur.

Dengan kedutan di sudut bibirnya, Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya. Menggerutu selama beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Mingyu-ya!" seru Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya jika sikap Mingyu bisa begini, biasanya pria itu selalu terlihat rapi, "Kau semakin jelek jika terus menggerutu di pagi hari," lanjutnya tanpa peduli jika nantinya muka pria itu bertambah masam.

"Ini hari malasku!" teriak Mingyu membela diri dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Cepat. Kalau kau selama itu di sana lebih baik sekalian mandi, Gyu. Kau bau!" balas Wonwoo teriak dari meja makan, dirinya sendiri telah duduk manis menikmati secangkir teh hangat.

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka kencang. Keluarlah sosok Mingyu yang terlihat jauh lebih segar.

"Apa pagi ini kita harus bicara dengan saling berteriak? Sebenarnya hari minggu apa ini, hm?"

Tawa geli Wonwoo mengalun tanpa bisa ditahan saat mendengar protesan dari pria tampan yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Makan dulu. Seharian ini kita akan bermalas-malasan. Setidaknya perutmu sudah terisi sebelum kau melanjutkan tidurmu nanti."

"Tidur di atas pangkuanmu."

"Kau punya ranjang, bantal ataupun sofa. Paha ku bukan salah satu pilihan."

"Tapi aku ingin paha mu."

"Kau kira sedang memilih bagian dari daging di restoran cepat saji?"

"Kau memang makanan."

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya, kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya ketika paham apa maksud Mingyu. Pasti tak jauh dari hal _yadong_ , seperti—

"Makanan khusus milikku di atas ranjang dengan pilihan lain sofa, kamar mandi, teras, kolam renang, mobil—"

Dan sebuah sendok melayang bebas menuju kepala kotor Kim Mingyu sebelum pria itu sempat melanjutkan destinasi percintaan mereka.

Ahhh... inilah pagi yang indah dengan segala hal kemesuman di dalam apartemen seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya, mengurut dahinya yang terasa berdenyut halus karena terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan. Kini ia sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Tadi saat ia dan Mingyu tengah menikmati hari malas mereka, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menghubunginya jika kakaknya itu tengah berada di rumah sakit.

Sontak Wonwoo terkejut dan langsung menyeret serta Mingyu untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kini Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di sebuah ruang tunggu, tepat di depan mesin kopi tengah terkekeh geli dalam hati. Satu gelas karton di atas bangku di sampingnya tampak sudah kosong sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, yang tadi berisi kopi dari gelas ke tiga yang ia minum hari ini.

Kafein sudah seperti candu baginya jika ia merasa pusing atau tertekan. Ia hanya perlu satu blok gula setiap gelasnya. Pahit, tapi sangat membantu membuatnya tetap terjaga. Hal terbaik selain menenggelamkan diri dalam cairan alkohol yang mampu menghilangkan kewarasannya.

Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya saat Mingyu mendekatinya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Menarik kepala Wonwoo agar bersender pada bahunya. Tanpa perlu membuka matanya, Wonwoo sudah tahu jika itu Mingyu. Aroma maskulin yang begitu khas dari tubuh lelaki itu sudah sangat dikenali indra penciumannya.

"Ku kira tadi ada hal mengerikan yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho _oppa_ menelpon dengan suara ribut jika ia membawa _eonnie_ beserta Minhyun ke rumah sakit." Wonwoo membuka suaranya, menyamankan diri dengan memeluk Mingyu yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau harus bersyukur, Sayang."

"Tentu saja. Di tengah kondisi di mana ada orang-orang jahat yang ingin mencelakai keluargaku. Jaejoong _eonnie_ malah menambah satu kebahagiaan. Aku tidak tahu Yunho _oppa_ bodoh atau bagaimana bisa menambah jumlah anggota keluarga di saat-saat begini."

Mingyu tertawa, membenarkan ucapan Wonwoo dalam hati. "Itu namanya sebuah anugerah. Berarti Tuhan percaya jika mereka bisa menjaga sang bayi." Memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu di dahi sang wanita, "Kau tidak ingin kembali ke dalam? Tadi Jaejoong sempat menanyakan dirimu karena terlalu lama tidak kembali juga."

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku juga ingin pamit pulang."

Wonwoo memutuskan berjalan perlahan, kepalanya masih bersender manja pada Mingyu dengan tangan keduanya yang saling bertaut. Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar di mana hanya tertulis nama Jeon Jaejoong pada bed rumah sakit.

" _Eonnie~_ " Wonwoo segera melepaskan diri dari Mingyu untuk memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang telah terbiasa menghadapi sikap manja Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis, kondisinya masih agak lemah setelah tadi siang ia pingsan. Terlalu banyak pikiran dan pola makan yang tidak teratur membuat tubuhnya tidak kuat. Ditambah Yunho sang suami yang semakin sering mengajaknya bercinta, sebagian untuk pelampiasan dari tekanan akibat pekerjaan.

Jaejoong sendiri terlalu bodoh untuk memperhatikan siklus datang bulan. Namun ia tersenyum saat membuka mata di ranjang rumah sakit dengan pergelangan tangan yang terpasang infus. Walau lemah, Jaejoong tetap tersenyum manis karena ia tahu jika ia tengah mengandung anak keduanya dengan Yunho. Seandainya orangtua Yunho masih hidup, mereka akan senang bisa memiliki banyak cucu.

"Wonie mau pulang?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat wajah adik iparnya yang terlihat sedikit kusut.

"Iya, mau pulang dulu. Besok aku akan menjenguk _eonnie_ kembali," ujar Wonwoo mengecup pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih berisi, kemudian mendekat ke arah Yunho yang berdiri di dekat sofa di mana Minhyun tertidur pulas. Memeluk tubuh tegap sang kakak dengan sayang. " _Oppa_ berhenti menangis lalu tertawa seperti orang gila. Aku tahu kau bahagia. Tapi jangan sampai calon keponakanku ketakutan di dalam sana."

"Ya! Kau anak nakal! Seenaknya saja menjelek-jelekkan kakakmu?!" seru Yunho main-main, pria itu memukul pantat sang adik seperti dahulu jika adiknya itu melakukan suatu kesalahan.

"Yunho! Jangan menyentuh pantat Wonwoo!" seru Mingyu yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat interaksi keluarga Jeon tersebut.

"Maksudmu apa, Kiming? Wonwoo adikku. Memang kau siapa, heh?" protes Yunho dengan nada mengejek, terkekeh geli saat melihat Mingyu menggeram tak bisa menjawab. Tanpa ada yang menyadari jika Wonwoo yang masih di dalam dekapan Yunho itu tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya, mencium singkat kedua pipi Yunho dan tersenyum manis. "Sekali lagi selamat, _Oppa._ "

"Besok datang ke rumah saja. _Eonnie_ -mu sudah diperbolehkan pulang besok pagi."

Wonwoo kemudian beralih menuju Minhyun, mengecup kening keponakan kesayangannya yang berumur lima tahun itu tanpa membuatnya terbangun. Lalu ia beranjak menuju Mingyu yang telah mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung disambut wanita Jeon itu. Keduanya kembali berdampingan.

"Kami pulang dulu," ujar Mingyu tersenyum tipis.

"Jaga adikku dengan baik, Kim."

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya tegas, membawa Wonwoo meninggalkan keluarga kecil Jeon yang menatap keduanya dengan harapan agar segera menyusul mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti mereka saat ini.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Suasana mobil hanya terisi oleh lagu-lagu bernada lembut yang diputar oleh stasiun radio lokal. Kecepatan mobil begitu stabil tanpa hambatan berarti membuat dua orang yang dari tadi duduk berdampingan memilih tak banyak bicara.

"Gyu."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk calon keponakanku."

"Masih lama, Sayang."

"Benar juga."

"Kecuali kau mau memberi hadiah untuk calon keponakanmu itu."

"Maksudmu? Ck, tadi katamu masih lama."

"Yang ini tidak perlu dibeli."

"Hm? _Handmade_? Apa? Rajutan?"

"Teman untuk calon keponakanmu. Siapa tahu nanti waktu kelahirannya tidak beda jauh. Jadi keponakanmu nanti langsung mendapatkan teman bermain."

Hening dadakan kembali terjadi. Hingga Wonwoo bereaksi.

"Yak! Kau ingin menghamiliku?!"

" _With pleasure._ "

"Dasar otak _yadong!_ "

"Hei! Jangan memukuliku, Sayang. Aku sedang menyetir," peringat Mingyu karena tadi ia sempat terkejut dengan pukulan kuat Wonwoo.

'Oh, Tuhan... jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu. Aku masih ingin memasuki kewanitaan Wonwoo sampai puas dan mengisinya penuh dengan spermaku. Amin.'

Semoga Tuhan mendengar doa-mu Kim Mingyu. Asal wanita Jeon yang masih merajuk di sebelahmu tidak mengetahuinya atau sudah pasti kau akan ditendang dari mobil ini sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo yang tengah memainkan rambut Mingyu yang kini pemiliknya sedang tiduran di atas pahanya sambil memainkan _game_ di ponselnya. Sesekali pria itu mengumpat bila pasukan penyerangnya terdesak dan hampir kalah.

Wonwoo mendengus bosan. Wonwoo sedang tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun. Novel miliknya sudah terbit dan beredar di seluruh toko buku Korea kemarin. Jadi ia tengah menikmati waktu santainya sebelum membuat novel lainnya. Ia juga sedang tidak berminat mengambil pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penerjemah untuk novel berbahasa asing.

Hari ini waktu terasa berjalan dengan lambat. Wonwoo menatap ponselnya sejenak tanpa ada niatan yang jelas. Pergi ke rumah sang kakak rencananya nanti lewat tengah hari dan ini masih pukul sembilan pagi. Iseng membuka beberapa media sosial miliknya. Wonwoo menemukan postingan terbaru dari salah satu sahabat baiknya—Boo Seungkwan—yang menunjukkan photo di ruangan tempatnya mengajar yang baru selesai di renovasi.

Senyuman lebar tersemat di bibir Wonwoo yang langsung melakukan personal chat dengan nona Boo tersebut. Tanpa terasa Wonwoo mulai hanyut dalam obrolan absurd mereka hingga dirinya terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Mingyu bergerak kasar dan menyembunyikan wajah tampannya pada perut datar Wonwoo, tangan pria itu juga memeluk pinggang rampingnya erat.

"Duh, bisa tidak sih jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil kalau kau kalah saat main _game_?" Wonwoo berdecak kecil, sudah beberapa kali ia mendapati Mingyu yang berkelakuan tidak sesuai usianya.

"Hm," jawaban tidak jelas yang teredam bukti bahwa Mingyu dalam kondisi tidak ingin membahas hal yang membuatnya _bad mood_.

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Membiarkan tingkah ajaib _bodyguard_ -nya itu, walau sesungguhnya dirinya merasa geli karena hangat napas Mingyu terasa pada perutnya, menembus kaos tipis yang dikenakannya. 'Kalau terus begini bisa-bisa aku terangsang dan berakhir menduduki penis besar itu,' batinnya mengerang gelisah. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo meneguk pelan saliva-nya.

Wonwoo perlu sedikit menjauh dari pria Kim _bodyguard super hot_ dengan penis besar berurat yang mampu memuaskan vaginanya.

 _Oh, shit!_ Wonwoo mulai melantur karena telapak tangan Mingyu telah menerobos masuk ke dalam kaosnya, membuat sentuhan ringan pada area pinggang dan punggungnya.

"Gyu, bisa kau antar aku ke tempat kursus Min Suga? Selepas dari sana baru kita ke rumah Yunho _oppa_."

Beruntunglah Wonwoo ingat dengan ajakan bertemu dari para sahabatnya.

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin beralih profesi menjadi penyanyi?"

"Jangan bercanda." Wonwoo tertawa geli mendengarnya, "Aku ingin bertemu temanku yang mengajar vokal di sana."

"Siapa?"

"Kau ingat dengan wanita yang berdansa dengan temanmu?"

"Hmm." Mingyu mengangguk sekali, "Aku tidak menyangka jika temanmu guru vokal di tempat kursus terkenal itu."

"Apa temanmu tidak pernah cerita?"

"Vernon sedikit tertutup. Ia jarang membicarakan mengenai dirinya kecuali kami banyak bertanya hingga telinganya berdengung sakit."

Wonwoo tertawa mendengarnya, "Memang sulit memiliki sahabat seperti itu. Kadang kita tidak tahu kapan ia merasa sulit dan butuh bantuan."

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Ini lah waktunya para wanita berkumpul untuk bergosip.

Jeonghan terkikik geli mendengar penuturan sahabat sejak kecilnya yang menceritakan kesehariannya semenjak ada sang _bodyguard_. Dan Seungkwan tertawa paling keras karena tidak menyangka jika Wonwoo tengah dekat dengan sahabat dari Vernon sang pria bule yang berstatus _soon to be her boyfriend_.

Ekspresi Wonwoo?

Wajah cantiknya terlihat datar dan kaku. Mendengus kesal sekaligus pasrah karena kedua sahabatnya mulai bertingkah bagaikan pembawa acara gosip. Salahnya juga mengajak Jeonghan bertemu di kelas vokal Seungkwan yang kosong karena jam mengajarnya masih lama di mulai.

"Kalian senang sekali, hm?"

"Tentu saja, Wonie. Kau cantik, seksi dan pintar. Walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana permainanmu di atas ranjang. Kami selalu mengharapkan kau mendapatkan orang yang baik."

"Termasuk protektif," sambung Seungkwan, "Setelah segala hal yang terjadi pada Yunho _oppa_ , kami ingin kau berada pada orang yang tepat."

"Kalian benar." Wonwoo menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya, meluruskan kedua kakinya lalu menghembuskan napas lelah, "Aku merasa nyaman dan terlindungi saat bersamanya. Tapi apa kalian pikir semua itu hanya karena tanggungjawabnya atau karena ia benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Wonwoo memang tidak menceritakan segala _skinship_ yang dilakukan Mingyu, termasuk seks. Ia hanya tidak ingin jika dua sahabatnya itu berpikiran macam-macam.

"Ia pernah mengatakan jika kau menarik. Pernah menjadi _stalker_ dan terang-terangan bersikap bila ia ingin memilikimu."

Wonwoo mengangguk sekali.

"Kau tahu, Won? Kurasa _bodyguard_ -mu jatuh cinta padamu."

"Bagaimana jika dari semua yang ia lakukan hanya karena ingin melakukan seks denganku?" tanya Wonwoo cepat, matanya menatap tajam pada Jeonghan.

"Tapi kau membuat peraturan mengenai _skinship_ dan ia mematuhinya, 'kan?" Seungkwan bertanya balik, membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah sehingga keduanya dengan serentak menaikkan sebelah alis.

" _Wae?_ Apa ada yang tidak kami ketahui?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran.

"Jangan membohongi kami, Nona muda Jeon," desis Jeonghan, matanya menyipit.

"Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa," tukas Wonwoo terlalu cepat, merasa tersudutkan karena kedua sahabatnya semakin menghimpit dirinya, akhirnya Wonwoo menjawab setengah hati, "Mingyu menciumku," bisiknya disertai desahan kecil.

"Kyaaa!"

Jeonghan dan Seungkwan menjerit senang mengetahui pria tampan berstatus _bodyguard_ Wonwoo itu berani mencium sang majikan.

"Apa ada yang lain? Lebih dari ciuman?" Jeonghan jadi membayangkan bagaimana liarnya pria Kim itu melumat habis bibir sang sahabat.

"Jangan berharap," ucap Wonwoo seakan hal tersebut tidak pernah terjadi. Walaupun begitu wajahnya telah merona merah bagaikan tomat.

Tawa geli bercampur senang terlontar mengisi suara dalam ruangan yang hanya berisi mereka bertiga.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali berdoa. Jika si Kim bisa merubah statusnya sebagai kekasihmu."

"Aku juga," sambung Seungkwan yang kini memeluk Wonwoo erat.

'Semoga,' batin Wonwoo berbisik penuh yakin. Setidaknya, Wonwoo merasa lega telah berbicara dengan mereka. Ia tidak ingin merasakan galau sendirian.

"Ahh~ aku menyayangi kalian~," ujar Wonwoo manja. Dengan senyuman manisnya ia menggenggam tangan Jeonghan erat, "Jadi kapan kau akan menyusul kami?" godanya.

"Menyusul apa?"

"Aku dan Seungkwan. Kami sudah mulai memantapkan hati kami pada seorang pria yang—" Wonwoo memandang Seungkwan yang tersenyum tipis padanya, "—mudah-mudahan bisa menjadi pendamping hidup nantinya. Jeonghanie, apa kau tidak mau berhenti bermain?"

Beberapa saat Jeonghan terdiam mencerna perkataan sahabatnya yang sudah merencanakan apa yang mereka harapkan. 'Apa yang kuinginkan? Seorang suami?' hati Jeonghan mulai berbicara.

Wonwoo yang melihat situasi mulai terasa sunyi karena entah kenapa Seungkwan yang biasanya paling cerewet tiba-tiba saja menjadi nona muda yang pendiam.

"Apa tidak ada pria yang kau sukai saat di klub? Atau salah satu pasangan _one night stand_ -mu, hm?"

"A-apa-apaan itu?!" pekik Jeonghan mendadak gugup dengan wajah memerah.

Wonwoo dan Seungkwan langsung tahu kalau Jeonghan tengah dekat dengan seorang pria.

"Hmm... kau tahu lah. Aku dan Seungkwan sama-sama dekat dengan seorang pria yang dikenal lewat dunia malam. Bisa jadi takdirmu sama dengan kami, bertemu pasangan di tempat yang jujur saja kita bertiga tidak akan mengiranya."

Seungkwan sampai tertawa geli, "Kau tahu, Jeonghan? Aku dan Wonwoo sempat berkata tidak mungkin ada pria baik-baik di klub malam. Jadi tidak mungkin bisa menemukan kekasih yang baik di sana."

"Namun buktinya kami termakan ucapan kami sendiri," ucap Wonwoo sembari mengerling jenaka pada Seungkwan.

" _So_ , Hannie sayang. Jujur saja pada kami siapa pria yang mampu menaklukan wanita pecinta seks seperti dirimu, hm? Apa pria itu sangat hebat dalam urusan bercinta?" goda Wonwoo tanpa henti.

"Dasar, Jeon sialan! Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya," tolak Jeonghan sembari menyeruput minuman bersoda miliknya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Seungkwan yang kini mulai membuka bungkus snack keripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Bisa kau sebutkan nama pria itu? Kami perlu tahu jika suatu saat kau bersikap tidak waras, jadi kami bisa mencari kontaknya di ponselmu dan segera memutilasi kejantanannya," cerca Wonwoo tanpa merasa jika perkataannya mampu membuat kedua sahabatnya meneguk ludah.

"Kau gila, Won," kekeh Jeonghan tersenyum miris membayangkan pria yang disukainya tersebut tidak bisa merasakan nikmatnya ereksi. Ia berdeham kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Namanya Choi Seungcheol. Oke, kau harus mengingatnya Won untuk berjaga-jaga. Hanya saja aku masih tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini ke tahap selanjutnya."

Wonwoo dan Seungkwan mengernyitkan dahi tanda bertanya.

"Seungcheol seorang duda beranak satu," desisnya.

Sontak bola mata melebar dari dua orang di hadapan Jeonghan tak bisa dihentikan.

"Oh, Wow?! Kau mendapatkan seorang _hot daddy?_ Tangkapan tak biasa," ujar Wonwoo terkejut.

"Yeah... tapi dia benar-benar berpengalaman."

"Kau ada masalah dengan anaknya?" tanya Seungkwan mencoba menggali informasi.

"Tidak. Anaknya bernama Dino yang sangat lucu dan penurut. Aku menyukainya begitu pula dengan anak itu. Hanya saja karena sudah ada Dino. Apa—" Jeonghan meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Apa aku bisa menjadi seorang istri sekaligus langsung menjadi seorang ibu?" bisiknya lirih, sinar matanya meredup seketika.

Beberapa menit tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka masing-masing memiliki masalah. Tapi ingin membantu meringankan beban yang lainnya.

"Hei, sepertinya kita sungguh tepat memutuskan berkumpul hari ini. Mengeluarkan segala perasaan tidak nyaman walaupun tidak menemukan solusi berarti. Aku bersyukur bisa berbicara dengan kalian," kata Wonwoo tersenyum manis memandang dua sahabatnya, "Yang aku mengerti sekarang, kita bertiga sama-sama sedang membutuhkan keyakinan dalam masalah percintaan. Aku hanya tidak mengira kita bisa kompak sampai hal seperti ini."

Hanya perlu ucapan dari Wonwoo atmosfir ruangan itu kembali normal, di mulai dari tawa tidak jelas karena kegalauan mereka kemudian berlanjut dengan obrolan absurd lainnya. Mari biarkan para wanita itu menikmati masa-masa berkumpul mereka untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Gyu? Kau lama menungguku ya?"

"Tidak. Ayo kita ke rumah Yunho." Mingyu mencium bibir merah Wonwoo sekilas, kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya melaju keluar dari area gedung tempat pertemuan Wonwoo dan para sahabatnya.

Sedari tadi Mingyu memang memutuskan untuk menunggu di kafe seberang jalan setelah menurunkan Wonwoo tepat di depan pintu masuk dan memastikan wanitanya masuk ke dalam dengan selamat.

"Wajahmu terlihat lebih cerah."

"Oh, tentu saja. Mereka mengembalikan _mood_ -ku begitu baik."

"Aku tidak mencium bau alkohol. Itu bagus."

"Ck. Aku tidak mau minum alkohol di siang hari begini."

"Kalau mau kau bisa minum denganku, lalu mabuk dan menjadi gila dengan melakukan seks hingga keesokkan paginya."

"Yak! Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu. Sesekali pikirkan betapa kasihan kewanitaanku kalau kau gempur selama itu!" ucap Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengelus kewanitaannya dari luar rok mini ketat yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya.

Mingyu yang tidak sengaja melihat kelakuan Wonwoo mencoba tetap berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya.

"Jangan membuatku ingin menelanjangimu di sini, Sayang."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun."

"Jangan memegang, mengelus, meremas aset berhargamu di hadapanku kalau kau tidak mau kita melakukan seks di dalam mobil dan semakin terlambat ke rumah kakakmu."

"Hm? Maksudmu melakukan ini?"

Wonwoo dengan sengaja meremas kedua payudara besarnya, memantulkannya beberapa kali hingga bergoyang. Kemeja Wonwoo yang terlalu ketat sehingga kancing di antara payudara Wonwoo seakan ingin terlepas. Membuat Mingyu yang melihatnya gemas seketika. Beruntung saat ini lampu merah tengah menyala dan kaca mobil berwarna gelap sehingga tidak menyebabkan kekacauan apapun.

Yeah.. kecuali kejantanan Mingyu yang memberontak di bawah sana.

"Kau membangunkannya, Sayang."

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dalam dengan mata tajamnya. Wonwoo berhenti mempermainkan payudaranya, refleks Wonwoo bersikap seperti memeluk dirinya. Entah kenapa aura dominan dari Mingyu terasa menusuk.

Wonwoo kini hanya bisa diam terpaku di tempatnya ketika Mingyu melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Dapat dilihatnya jika wajah pria itu semakin kaku hingga ia tidak berani mengusiknya. Wonwoo mengernyit heran saat Mingyu menepikan mobilnya di bawah naungan pohon rindang di pinggir sebuah taman yang sepi.

"Ke-kenapa kita berhenti di sini, Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo tergagap.

Tanya banyak bicara, Mingyu sedikit memundurkan kursinya kemudian membuka sabuk pengaman.

"Aku menahannya terlalu lama. Karena kau menggodaku duluan. Maka bersiaplah, Sayang."

Wonwoo menahan napas dengan jantung berdebar ketika tangan Mingyu kini memegang sandaran kepalanya. Dalam gerakan pelan, Mingyu melepas sabuk pengaman Wonwoo kemudian meraih pengendali kursi Wonwoo dan seketika wanita itu terpekik kaget karena kursinya tiba-tiba jatuh dalam posisi berbaring ke belakang.

Bergerak cepat, Mingyu berpindah ke atas tubuhnya. Mingyu menahan tubuhnya dengan lututnya yang berada di antara kedua kaki Wonwoo yang terbuka lebar. Wanita cantik itu menatap panik kedua tangan Mingyu yang sudah berada di samping kanan kiri kepalanya. Sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga dada bidangnya menyentuh payudara Wonwoo yang terasa kenyal.

"Jangan macam-macam di tempat terbuka begini, Gyu," peringat Wonwoo sedikit takut. Namun anehnya ia juga merasa terangsang, debaran di dadanya dan denyut lembab pada kewanitaannya membuat Wonwoo heran. Deru napasnya memburu dan Mingyu menyeringai tipis mengetahui jika Wonwoo hampir menyerah di bawahnya.

"Ini tertutup. Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang kita perbuat di dalam mobil tertutup ini."

"Mobil kita akan bergoyang dan mengundang perhatian."

"Aah... jadi kau mengajakku untuk bergoyang dan memasuki vaginamu dengan liar di sini, hm?"

"Bu-bukan! Kau yang bertingkah seakan ingin memperkosaku!"

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu jadi itu bukan niat memperkosa. Kau dan aku sama-sama menikmatinya."

Wajah Wonwoo merona merah karena yang diucapkan oleh Mingyu memang benar. Mereka memang tertarik secara seksual. Seketika Wonwoo merasa sangat panas di seluruh tubuhnya saat Mingyu mulai mengecupi bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Kau masih ingat dengan _morning sex_ kita, Sayang?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada penuh rayuan. Pria itu mulai mencium dan menggelitik telinga dan leher Wonwoo yang refleks memiringkan wajahnya memberi akses lebih luas bagi lidah dan bibir Mingyu.

"Aku takut ketahuan."

"Mmm... tidak akan. Percaya padaku."

Dada Wonwoo naik turun, mencoba mengambil oksigen secara rakus dari sekitarnya. Ia merasa panas dan sesak dalam sempitnya pergerakan mereka. Ditambah rangsangan dari Mingyu membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergejolak mendamba segala sentuh rayuan untuk memuaskannya. Wonwoo menahan erangannya saat tangan Mingyu berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam rok mininya, melewati celah celana dalamnya yang telah lembab dan bermain menggoda klitoris dan lubang vaginanya.

Wonwoo merasa pandangannya semakin kabur, perlahan tapi pasti. Tertutup oleh kabut napsu yang melandanya. Tangan Mingyu yang satunya pun sudah merayap di balik kemeja tipis Wonwoo, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Sesekali memainkan jemarinya membentuk pola tak beraturan. Wonwoo semakin terbuai, tubuhnya sudah sangat terangsang. Hingga akhirnya menarik leher Mingyu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

Kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kemeja belakang Mingyu mulai bergetar dan berkeringat. Dengan tatapan sayu disertai gigitan kecil pada bibir bawahnya, Wonwoo mencoba menatap Mingyu. Memberikan kode bahwa ia menginginkan lebih. Mingyu tersenyum tipis kala melihat ekspresi wanitanya yang begitu menggoda, berkali-kali lipat bertambah seksi.

Mingyu segera meraup bibir merah itu kemudian melumatnya dengan ganas. Selama ciuman panas berlangsung, Mingyu kembali bergerak untuk mengangkat kedua tangan Wonwoo ke belakang sandaran kepala menguncinya dengan satu tangan. Posisi tersebut membuat seluruh akses tubuh Wonwoo terbuka tanpa pertahanan.

Mingyu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Wonwoo hingga bra berwarna hitam itu terlihat. Bra yang terlihat kekecilan untuk menopang payudara besar Wonwoo. Terlalu gemas dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, Mingyu menarik kasar bra Wonwoo ke bawah membuat payudara itu memantul keras seakan meloncat bebas. Wonwoo memekik karena payudaranya terasa sedikit nyeri.

Mingyu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan sensual sebelum mengulum puting payudara Wonwoo yang telah menegang. Wanita Jeon itu semakin mendesah hebat tatkala Mingyu meremas kedua buah dadanya secara bersamaan. Awalnya pelan namun lama-lama keras. Mingyu meremasnya dengan kuat.

'Mingyu gila!' batin Wonwoo yakin kedua buah dadanya pasti sudah sangat merah walau ia tidak melihatnya karena sedari tadi matanya terpejam menikmati segala perlakuan Mingyu.

Mingyu yang menyadari payudara Wonwoo semakin keras tanda wanita itu terangsang kini sedikit memelankan gerakannya. Namun lidah dan jari-jemarinya tetap memilin, mencubit, dan menarik kedua putingnya yang sudah menegang.

Sementara satu tangan Mingyu masih bergantian mencubit puting Wonwoo, tangan yang lain mulai menurunkan celana dalam wanita itu. Jari-jemari Mingyu mulai menggelitik vagina Wonwoo. Ia menyeringai tipis melihat sudah banyak cairan di sana. Wonwoo tersentak kaget ketika Mingyu memaksa masuk kedua jarinya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Wonwoo. Langsung mengocoknya cepat, membuat vagina Wonwoo yang belum terbiasa merasa sedikit nyeri bercampur nikmat.

"A-ahhh! Gyu~ jangan langsung cepat," pinta Wonwoo terengah.

"Tidak lama kau akan merasa terbiasa, Sayang. Nikmati saja." Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo untuk mengalihkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang masih melingkupi kewanitaan itu.

Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar hebat saat Mingyu ingin mencoba memasukkan jari ketiga.

"Jangan!" pekik Wonwoo menolak, seketika ia mendesah lega karena Mingyu tidak memaksanya. Pria itu malah terkekeh geli seraya kedua jarinya melanjutkan keluar masuk.

"Maaf, Sayang. Aku hanya mencobanya saja."

"Aku tidak mau vaginaku melebar karena jarimu. Jika dengan penismu aku tidak masalah," ucap Wonwoo cepat masih ditengah desahannya. Liangnya terasa berkedut, panas, berteriak minta dipuaskan.

" _As you wish, Love._ "

Mingyu mulai membuka pengait celananya, ia ingat tidak ada waktu lagi. Lagipula ini di dalam mobil. Bagaimanapun juga Mingyu masih merasa khawatir jika ada yang mengganggu mereka.

Mingyu langsung memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang vagina Wonwoo. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh wanita dalam dekapannya kini bergetar menahan libido yang semakin meledak. Tubuh Wonwoo langsung menegang saat Mingyu memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan. Keringat juga ikut mengalir dari dahi Mingyu akibat panas mulai melingkupi ruang sempit tersebut.

"Sempit. Aku akan memuaskanmu dengan cepat," bisik Mingyu, suaranya semakin berat.

"Ngh?! Akh! Akh! Aa—aaahhh!"

Wonwoo segera mengaitkan kedua kakinya di belakang punggung Mingyu. Buah dada Wonwoo bergoyang, secara tak langsung meminta perhatian. Mingyu segera menyambar salah satu puting di depannya lalu menggigit, menjilat, dan mengemut puting tersebut. Keringat terus mengalir di sekujur tubuh kedua insan yang sedang menyatu tersebut. Kedua kaki Wonwoo mulai terasa kram perlahan tapi pasti.

Namun Wonwoo tidak ingin berhenti, begitu pula Mingyu. Suara desahan, erangan, lenguhan, dan tak lupa suara tubrukan dua alat kelamin terdengar jelas di antara mereka.

"Ngh, akh! G-Gyu... Aku... Ahh!"

Wonwoo merasa akan keluar sebentar lagi membuat vaginanya berkedut semakin mencengkram kuat penis Mingyu yang semakin membesar. Mingyu memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mengerang, dia juga merasa semakin dekat. Mingyu langsung membuka kemejanya saat tubuhnya terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Dadanya yang bidang bertemu dengan payudara Wonwoo yang empuk.

Gesekan keduanya tanpa penghalang apapun membuat mereka semakin intim. Begitu memabukkan. Tanpa sadar, Mingyu bergerak semakin liar. Pikirannya melayang seandainya mereka berdua bisa telanjang dengan bebas. Mingyu memandang wajah Wonwoo yang telah memerah karena gairah yang terus meluap. Dan Mingyu merasa berkuasa atas diri wanita cantik yang terus menyebutkan namanya di sela-sela desahan menggoda.

Entah bagaimana keadaan mobil mereka sekarang terlihat dari luar. Mingyu tidak peduli, yang ia pikirkan bergerak memuaskan penisnya dan vagina yang selalu berkedut. Saat Mingyu merasa dia akan keluar, pria itu langsung meraup bibir Wonwoo yang terbuka. Meredam desahannya dan desahan Wonwoo seiring dengan klimaksnya mereka secara bersamaan.

Bahkan meskipun sudah sepenuhnya keluar, ciuman di antara keduanya masih belum terlepaskan. Sebaliknya, kedua lidah yang bertemu di dalam mulut Wonwoo saling saling beegelut satu sama lain. Ciuman yang kasar membuktikan betapa rakusnya mereka terhadap lawan masing-masing. Perasaan tidak ingin melepaskan.

Namun oksigen dalam mobil terasa menipis. Hingga keduanya mengakhirinya, menyisakan bibir Wonwoo yang telah membengkak dan merah sehingga ia yakin tidak memerlukan lipstik.

"Kau hebat, Sayang," ucap Mingyu, napasnya masih memburu.

"Kau juga," balas Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu sekali kemudian mendesah pelan, sedikit memajukan bibirnya tanda merajuk, "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak penis _bodyguard_ -ku sih? Ck!"

Sontak Mingyu tertawa keras, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher jenjang Wonwoi yang masih berada di bawahnya.

"Minggir! Kau berat, Gyu!"

Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu agar menjauh walaupun ia masih merasa lemas.

"Oke."

Mingyu sedikit menjauh. Meraih bra Wonwoo yang sudah tidak terpasang dengan benar tapi tidak terlepas.

"Eh? Kau mau apa?"

"Merapikan pakaianmu. Tidak perlu bergerak, biar aku saja."

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau masih lemas. Ini termasuk layanan dari _bodyguard_ khususmu," kata Mingyu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wonwoo mendengus pelan, membiarkan pria itu merapikan segala kekacauan. Bahkan vaginanya yang berlumuran cairan keduanya dibersihkan oleh Mingyu sebelum memakaikan celana dalamnya. Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya, tubuhnya masih sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan dari tangan kasar Mingyu. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Wonwoo masih ingin melanjutkan ronde berikutnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa memiliki _bodyguard_ sepertimu, Tuan Kim?"

"Karena aku takdirmu."

Dan keduanya tertawa geli mendengar ucapan yang sering terlontar dari para _playboy_ di luar sana.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo menyamankan posisinya, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Siap laksanakan, _Princess_ Wonwoo."

Dan Mingyu mulai menjalankan mobil kembali, meninggalkan area taman yang masih terlihat sepi.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, perbuatan mereka tadi telah menyisakan beberapa siswa berpikiran kotor karena melihat mobil keduanya bergerak heboh. Para siswa yang kebetulan lewat memutuskan bersembunyi di dekat rimbunan tanaman tak jauh dari mobil Mingyu, sesekali mencoba mendengar suara yang mungkin tak sengaja dikeluarkan oleh keduanya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, para siswa yang berjumlah tiga orang itu berakhir dengan saling melirik satu sama lain dengan celana sekolah mereka yang menggembung dan wajah memerah.

Terkutuklah aksi mesum dari Kim Mingyu yang telah memberikan akses bagi imajinasi kotor pada para remaja.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **Kediaman keluarga Jeon Yunho.**

Rumah besar yang biasanya hanya dihiasi oleh tawa mungil Minhyun sang anak tunggal dari pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kini terasa lebih ramai hanya karena kedatangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Minhyun sangat bersemangat jika Wonwoo datang ke rumahnya karena sang bibi tidak akan lelah menemaninya bermain apapun yang ia inginkan. Mungkin karena Minhyun anak tunggal dan di sekitar rumahnya sudah tidak ada anak yang seumuran dengannya. Jadi ia mudah dekat pada Wonwoo dan beberapa sahabat baik dari kedua orangtuanya.

Seperti saat ini di ruang keluarga Jeon.

"Hyunie pelan-pelan, Sayang!" peringat Jaejoong ketika melihat putranya yang telah ia berikan segelas susu hangat dengan cepat bergerak kembali ke arah Wonwoo. Minhyun memang tidak berlari, tapi jalannya terlampau cepat hingga tepat di hadapan Wonwoo, apa yang ditakutkan Jaejoong terjadi.

"Oh?! Ya ampun, Minhyunie—" seru Wonwoo terkejut saat pakaiannya terkena tumpahan susu coklat karena Minhyun tersandung langkahnya sendiri. Gelas susu beserta Minhyun terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Wonwoo yang memang telah bersiap menyambut Minhyun untuk duduk kembali di sampingnya.

Minhyun yang ikut terkena tumpahan susu kini mulai terisak. Bola matanya telah berair, pipi bulatnya memerah, antara nyeri di kulit tangannya karena air susu yang masih lumayan panas dan takut dimarahi oleh sang bibi.

" _M-mianhe_ , Bibi Woonie," ucap Minhyun ditengah isakannya tanpa mau memandang Wonwoo.

Namun Wonwoo tidak mempermasalahkan pakaiannya. Dengan sigap Wonwoo menggendong Minhyun berjalan cepat menuju dapur untuk segera membersihkan tangan Minhyun terlebih dahulu, takut kulit tangan anak itu memerah.

"Sstt~ tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Bibi tidak marah. Hanya lain kali lebih berhati-hati ya, Jagoan," ujar Wonwoo lembut sesekali mengecup kepala Minhyun dan mengelus punggungnya.

Wonwoo seolah terbiasa menangani anak kecil, Minhyun yang kini sudah agak tenang setelah dibantu Wonwoo membersihkan tangannya di wastafel dapur dan melepas pakaiannya menyisakan celana dalam bergambar pororo. Mengecup kedua pipi yang masih memerah kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong untuk membawanya ke kamar dan bertukar pakaian yang bersih.

"Ganti pakaianmu, Won. Mungkin kau harus membersihkan diri juga," perintah Jaejoong.

"Yeah... bau susunya memang menyengat."

Wonwoo menghela napas kecil saat menyadari aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Saat Wonwoo kembali ingin membereskan sisa tumpahan susu di sofa yang ia temukan keadaan sudah rapi kembali. Malah ada dua pria yang kini sedang santai menonton televisi sembari mengobrol.

"Oh, syukurlah sudah beres."

"Minhyun terlalu bersemangat jika ada dirimu, Won." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat tingkah putranya yang aktif.

"Kau ada baju ganti?" tanya Mingyu memperhatikan noda susu yang tersebar pada pakaian Wonwoo. Mingyu jadi membayangkan tempat keluarnya susu pada tubuh Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja. Ini masih rumahku. Kalau kau ingat, Tuan Kim," jawab Wonwoo yang langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Yunho memperhatikan Mingyu yang masih menatap sosok Wonwoo hingga menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan Yunho langsung memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Rupanya kalian sudah semakin dekat. Tapi kuharap kau tidak bermain-main dengan adikku, Kim."

"Kau tahu bagaimana diriku, Jeon."

Mingyu meneguk kopi hitam miliknya dengan perlahan. Tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh sang sahabat yang mengeluarkan aura predator.

"Karena aku tahu. Kau memang sudah lama tidak memiliki kekasih. Tapi kebiasaanmu untuk membuang-buang sperma sudah tidak terhitung."

"Sperma-ku aman terikat di dalam kondom. Lagipula itu hanya sekedar permainan pria seperti kau dulu."

"Kapan kau berhenti menaiki ranjang?"

"Sudah cukup lama. Lagipula aku melakukan itu tidak serutin dahulu. Sebulan sekalipun belum tentu," ucap Mingyu mendengus pelan. Ia ingin percakapan mereka cepat berakhir, "Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak main-main dengan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo adikku. Tentu saja aku khawatir walau aku percaya dirimu mampu menjaga Wonwoo dengan sangat baik. Kau tahu? Ini hanya kecemasan dari seorang kakak."

"Aku mengerti."

"Jadi, status kalian?"

"Hmm."

"Kau tipe pria yang nekat. Aku tidak tahu, bisa saja ternyata kau sudah melamar adikku duluan."

Mingyu hanya terkekeh geli tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dan sahabatnya itu langsung menimpuknya dengan bantal sofa.

"Hei?!"

"Kurasa kau memang tidak serius, Kim. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa arti dari sikapmu barusan. Kau masih berjalan di tempat, 'kan?"

"Sial. Begitu lah."

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Situasi yang tepat."

"Jangan bercanda. Kalau terlalu lama lebih baik Wonwoo ku kenalkan pada yang lain."

"Coba saja. Aku akan merebut adikmu kembali."

"Brengsek."

"Itu salah satu panggilanku," kata Mingyu tanpa merasa bersalah. "Hei, Minhyun," sambutnya saat anak dari sang sahabat telah kembali mendatangi mereka. Aroma khas sabun mandi anak-anak menguar dari tubuh anak laki-laki itu.

Minhyun meminta duduk di pangkuan Yunho yang langsung menciuminya gemas.

" _Appa_ mau makan pie? Hyunie mau membuatnya dengan _eomma_."

"Oh, _appa_ suka pie buatan _eomma_."

"Paman tidak diberi?" tanya Mingyu menggoda.

"Mmm... paman Mingyu juga mau? Enak loh," ucap Minhyun dengan polosnya, membuat suasana ruang keluarga tersebut menjadi lebih ringan. Bahkan tawa kecil dari Mingyu dan Yunho sering terdengar.

"Boleh. Paman dikasih yang banyak ya? Nanti gantinya Minhyun dibelikan robot Gundam yang besar."

"Oke!" jawab Minhyun dengan mata berbinar. Bocah itu memang sedang senang bermain robot-robotan. Dengan cepat turun dari pangkuan sang ayah saat melihat Jaejoong dan Wonwoo berjalan ke arah dapur kemudian segera berlari menghampiri keduanya, meninggalkan dua pria yang kembali memulai pembicaraan yang tidak sepatutnya didengar oleh anak di bawah umur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eonni_."

"Hm?"

" _Eonnie_ sudah lama mengenal Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo di sela-sela kegiatannya membuat pie.

" _Wae_? Kau tertarik padanya?" goda Jaejoong, tawanya mengalun lembut saat melihat rona merah samar terlihat pada pipi sang adik ipar.

"Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan pria macam Mingyu?" Wonwoo mengangkat bahu berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Kau menyukainya pun tidak masalah, Wonie. Hmm... tapi aku memang tidak mengenal Mingyu sebaik Yunho. Namun kakakmu tidak jarang menceritakan mengenainya."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa berusaha penasaran.

"Hu-um. Aku tidak tau kau ingin mengetahui hal ini atau tidak. Tapi mungkin berguna untukmu jika kau tertarik dengan pria seperti Kim Mingyu," kata Jaejoong menggoda. Sesekali melirik Minhyun yang masih asik bermain dengan adonan kecil beserta tepung di lantai. Jaejoong sengaja membuat putranya itu sibuk agar ia punya waktu untuk melakukan sesi _girls talk_.

Wonwoo hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Sesungguhnya Wonwoo tengah menahan mulutnya agar tidak meracau menanyakan segala hal mengenai sang _bodyguard._

"Apa Mingyu menjagamu dengan baik?"

"Sangat protektif," decak Wonwoo, "Tapi itu termasuk bagian dari pekerjaannya. Aku paham, _Eonnie_."

"Pekerjaannya atau keinginannya?"

"Posisinya saat ini sebagai _bodyguard_ -ku kalau _eonnie_ lupa."

Jaejong tertawa mendengar pernyataan yang sedikit ketus. Sepertinya adik iparnya itu tidak senang diingatkan tentang pekerjaan Mingyu saat ini.

"Baiklah, kita ganti mengenai hal yang lainnya. Apa yang ingin kuceritakan tadi ya?" Jaejoong terdiam sesaat sambil melihat sisa waktu memanggang pie mereka pada oven. "Oh iya, Mingyu pada dasarnya tidak sedingin wajahnya. Ia termasuk tipe berhati lembut pada orang yang kesusahan termasuk anak kecil. Awalnya aku tidak menyangka jika ia bisa akrab dengan Minhyun, terkesan tidak canggung. Itu mempermudahkanmu jika kalian memiliki anak nantinya."

" _Eonnie_ ini, belum apa-apa sudah membicarakan anak," gerutu Wonwoo tanpa membantah jika ia menginginkan anak dari pria itu.

"Yang aku dengar dari Yunho jika Mingyu termasuk tipe yang menginginkan segala sesuatu dengan spesifik. Ia biasanya mempunyai daftar dalam pikirannya, karena itu ia berhasil dalam membangun perusahaannya. Ia mampu memikirkan sebab akibat dan segala hal yang mungkin terjadi di luar kendali. Begitu pula dengan kekasih. Jika orang tersebut tidak sesuai harapan, ia bisa dengan mudah meninggalkannya. Namun jika ia sudah menetapkan bahwa wanita itu cocok untuknya, maka ia akan mempertahankannya."

"Apa Mingyu pernah menjalin hubungan serius?"

"Maksudmu dalam konteks ia ingin menikah?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, tidak peduli jika Jaejoong melihatnya atau tidak. Wonwoo hanya sedikit merasa takut.

"Tidak. Mingyu tipe pemilih dan Yunho bilang jika kekasih terakhirnya saat kuliah dan itu hanya bertahan sebentar."

"Ohh."

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia seorang pria. Walau tidak memiliki pasangan, ia bebas melakukan apapun untuk memuaskan dirinya."

Tubuh Wonwoo berhenti bergerak. Kini dadanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Ia tersenyum miris. Yahh kalau kau bertemu dengan seorang pria di klub malam sudah pasti walau hanya sekali pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan seorang wanita, entah dikenalnya atau pun tidak. Wonwoo dapat membayangkan betapa mudahnya Mingyu menarik seorang wanita untuk melakukan seks di mana pun pria itu inginkan.

Ya, Wonwoo tahu ia bukan satu-satunya wanita yang pernah ditiduri. Bisa saja ketika ia berjalan-jalan di luar sana ia bertemu dengan para wanita yang pernah melayani hasrat buas Mingyu. Wonwoo jauh lebih sakit saat memikirkan segala macam hal yang beerhubungan dengan pria itu.

"Wonie?"

Jaejoong menatap cemas pada Wonwoo yang terdiam dengan bola mata kosong, namun setitik air mata mengalir dari salah satu sudut matanya.

"Kau kenapa, Wonie? Sshhh... tidak ada yang perlu kau pikirkan," ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Wonwoo, mengelus punggung sang adik dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku seperti para wanita di kala senggangnya? Mungkin kami dekat hanya karena tinggal bersama. Apa ia akan tetap seperti ini jika ternyata ia memilih menjagaku dari jauh?" cecar Wonwoo parau.

"Ssshh... kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Won. Mingyu tidak semudah itu dekat dengan perempuan. Kau mungkin tidak percaya. Aku dan Yunho bahkan terkejut ia bisa dengan gampang menempel padamu. Tidak seperti sedang menjaga orang lain. Tapi seperti menjaga belahan jiwanya sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

"Percaya padaku. Dan yang terpenting mulai percayalah pada Mingyu."

Jaejoong menepuk kedua pipi Wonwoo pelan sambil tersenyum manis. Wonwoo mengangguk setelah melihat kedua mata Jaejoong yang teduh dan meyakinkan dirinya. Kemdian memeluk Jaejoong erat dalam sekejap.

"Aku beruntung kau menikah dengan Yunho _oppa_ ," bisik Wonwoo dengan perasaan lebih lega, Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil. Ia pun merasa bahagia bisa merasakan memiliki adik seperti Wonwoo.

Wangi harum dari oven menyadarkan Jaejoong kembali. "Oh?! pie apple kita sudah jadi. Kau segera bawa ke depan." Jaejoong mengeluarkan pie dari oven dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo untuk diurus. Kemudian menatap sang putra tunggal yang masih bermain tepung dan adonan yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. "Aku akan mengurus Minhyun yang kembali kotor," tambahnya dengan helaan napas pasrah.

Wonwoo tertawa saat Minhyun merengek tidak mau dipisahkan dengan mainan barunya dan baru berhenti saat sang _eomma_ mengatakan jika ia tidak akan mendapatkan jatah pie apple dan akan dimakan semua oleh sang bibi. Minhyun langsung melihat Wonwoo yang pura-pura ingin memakan potongan pie yang lezat.

" _Andweeeee_! Bibi tidak boleh makan semuanya!" teriak Minhyun yang segera bangkit berdiri, " _Eomma_. Ganti baju," rengeknya sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, menariknya pergi dari kekacauan dapur. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tertawa kecil.

"Aku jadi ingin punya anak," bisik Wonwoo penuh harap.

Wonwoo segera menyiapkan pie apple yang telah dipotongnya sama rata. Wangi pie yang menggugah selera membuat kedua pria yang tadinya mengobrol serius segera menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang membawa santapan ringan.

"Bagaimana kalau di tambah teh, hm? Tidak baik jika kalian meminum terlalu banyak kopi," saran Wonwoo pada para pria pecinta kopi.

"Boleh," sahut Yunho yang terlihat tidak sabar untuk melahap cemilan sore _favorite_ -nya.

"Tentu, asal tidak terlalu manis." Mingyu tersenyum tipis pada Wonwoo, lebih tertarik untuk memakan Wonwoo dibanding pie apple. Keringat yang terlihat di kulit putih Wonwoo dan harum manis menggoda yang menempel di tubuh wanita cantik itu membuat Mingyu terpesona sesaat sebelum Wonwoo kembali menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Perhatikan matamu, Kim. Aku masih di hadapanmu. Kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Wonwoo pastikan bukan di depanku," ujar Yunho.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tandanya aku boleh memberikan keponakan untukmu lebih cepat?"

"Sialan. Selain yang itu."

Mingyu tertawa keras. Ia yakin Yunho tahu jika dirinya sulit menahan diri akan eksistensi Wonwoo. Terlebih dalam urusan menahan hasrat.

"Jangan tertawa, kau sendiri belum berani melamar adikku," ejek Yunho.

"Tunggu saja."

"Yeah, entah kapan," dengus Yunho merasa sedikit kesal karena Mingyu mengulur waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah merasa cukup bermain dengan Minhyun dan memastikan Jaejoong telah cukup sehat untuk bergerak menguasai rumah serta mengurus Minhyun. Wonwoo dan Mingyu memutuskan pulang karena hari beranjak menjelang malam.

"Kau benar tidak ingin menginap di sini, Wonie?"

Wonwoo memberikan senyuman tipis, menggeleng sekali dengan mata yang terlihat sayu. Wonwoo memang lelah. Sebelum ke rumah sang kakak, ia memang telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan para sahabatnya. Bahkan sempat melakukan _quick sex_ di mobil. Bagaimana Wonwoo tidak merasa lelah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya hanya saling diam selama perjalanan pulang.

Wonwoo merenungi segala pembicaraannya dengan Jaejoong. Sejenak berharap jika Kim Mingyu yang telah bertemu kakaknya tadi berinisiatif membicarakan hubungan mereka lebih lanjut tanpa sepengetahuannya. Karena tadi Wonwoo sering melihat jika keduanya dalam mode serius. Wonwoo hanya berdoa jika apa yang ia pikirkan telah terjadi.

Wonwoo ingin saat dirinya dan Mingyu mendatangi rumah keluarga satu-satunya tersebut dikenal sebagai pasangan kekasih. Tapi Mingyu tidak pernah benar-benar meresmikan hubungan mereka sehingga panggilan kekasih tidak dapat ia sematkan.

Malam ini juga Wonwoo bertekad ingin merubah status nona dan sang _bodyguard_.

Walaupun harus ia yang bergerak maju duluan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya mereka di apartemen Wonwoo yang nyaman. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo ingin melihat kembali seberapa jauh batas kesabaran pria itu untuk tidak memasuki drinya. Hal ini terjadi mungkin karena hasrat Wonwoo ingin memiliki pria itu semakin besar.

Dalam hati, Wonwoo tertawa geli karena ia seperti orang frustasi karena mendambakan Mingyu. Ia sendiri sampai tidak sabar untuk merasakan tangan pria itu bergerilya di seluruh tubuhnya, ditambah dengan permainan lidah itu baik di bibirnya, mulutnya atau jika harus menjilati seluruh tubuhnya. Wonwoo akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dengan perlahan, Wonwoo melepas jaketnya menaruhnya asal di atas sofa, menyisakan _dress_ berwarna merah yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya beserta pendeknya bagian bawah _dress_ yang mengembang hampir tidak dapat menyembunyikan betapa padatnya bongkahan belakang miliknya.

Wonwoo dapat mendengar tarikan napas berat dari pria yang ia tahu tengah berdiam diri disertai tatapan mata tajam akan setiap gerak tubuhnya.

'Ohhh ayolah... kapan ia mulai bergerak?!' erang Wonwoo dalam batin.

Dan sepertinya doa Wonwoo terjawab karena Mingyu sepertinya sudah tidak tahan.

"Aku sungguh ingin melemparmu ke atas ranjang," geram Mingyu menatap bagian belakang tubuh Wonwoo dengan lapar. " _I'm in love with the shape of you_."

"Kau mengatakannya lagi." Suara halus Wonwoo terasa lebih menyakitkan di telinga Mingyu bahkan bagi tubuh pria itu, karena kini hanya dengan mendengar suara Wonwoo gairahnya langsung tersulut.

Mingyu ingin mendengar Wonwoo mendesah di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakannya. Aku ingin menghirup aromamu, Sayang. Menjilati tiap jengkal tubuhmu. Menyentuh kedua payudara indahmu, mengulum puncaknya yang tegang hingga kau menggeliat di bawahku memohon kenikmatan yang bisa kuberikan dan aku ingin tenggelam di dalam dirimu menyatukan tubuh kita bersama dan ketika tubuhmu bergetar aku akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi"

Namun Wonwoo menghindar, memberi jarak beberapa langkah dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam. Refleks Mingyu menghentikan pergerakannya. Menatap Wonwoo seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

"Apa maksud—"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi, Gyu." Wonwoo memotong pertanyaan pria itu, "Aku tidak ingin jatuh terlalu jauh jika kau hanya sekedar menginginkan kehangatan di atas ranjang. Tunggu. Biarkan aku berbicara terlebih dahulu," putus Wonwoo saat menangkap jika Mingyu ingin berbicara.

"Kau tahu, Gyu? Saat kita dianggap seperti sepasang kekasih oleh orang lain. Aku sungguh bahagia. Aku berpikir. Tapi yang ku tahu kau sendiri seperti tidak ingin melangkah lebih jauh selain menarikku ke atas tempat tidur atau tempat manapun asal bisa melakukan seks. Ini seperti kebiasaanmu saat kau bisa menangkap wanita manapun untuk memuaskan hasratmu. Aku tahu sedikit mengenai dirimu dari Jaejoong _eonnie_."

Mingy berdiri kaku saat mendengarnya. Dirinya harap-harap cemas apa Jaejoong menceritakan seberapa buruknya ia sebelum bertemu Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak pernah menegaskan jika posisimu saat ini bukan seorang _bodyguard_ , kau hanya seperti menjalankan kewajibanmu di sela-sela kegiatan intim kita. Kau tidak pernah menanyakan kembali apakah statusmu telah berubah sebagai kekasihku atau tetap sebagai penjagaku. Kau tidak pernah, Gyu. Kau hanya bilang menginginkanku! Aku sungguh bingung—"

Mingyu segera menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya, meredakan rentetan kalimat penuh nada frustasi yang dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Mingyu, membuatnya merasa bersalah kenapa tidak dari dulu ia merubah keadaan. Menunggu Wonwoo sendiri yang memintanya sebagai kekasih?!

Oh, Tuhan. Mingyu merasa menjadi pria terbodoh. Kenapa ia jadi pihak penunggu?! Yunho saja sudah menyuruhnya untuk secepatnya melamar Wonwoo.

"Dengar, Wonwoo. Maaf, aku minta maaf." Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo beberapa kali. Kemudian sedikit memberikan jarak hingga ia bisa menatap jelas kedua bola mata Wonwoo yang menyendu.

"Benar, aku menginginkan tubuhmu di atas ranjangku. Tapi aku lebih membutuhkan sosok yang bisa menemaniku hingga tertidur lelap tanpa ada beban. Dan saat membuka mata, aku ingin mendapati sosok wanita yang aku cintai. Menatap wajah yang akan memberiku semangat dalam menjalani hari. Menatap wajah calon ibu dari anak-anakku."

"Dan yang ku impikan adalah dirimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku ingin melihatmu sebagai sosok tersebut di atas ranjang," ucap Mingyu mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Menunggu Wonwoo memberikan reaksi. Namun wanita Jeon itu hanya terdiam. Masih mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"..."

Tidak tahan dengan kediaman mereka. Mingyu mengelus bibir Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya yang tidak ditolak oleh sang pemilik. "Yahh dengan bonus kau hebat dalam urusan seks. Itu tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sayang," ujar Mingyu dengan seringai menggodanya.

"Sialan. Kau sedang melamarku atau apa sih?" tanya Wonwoo kesal memukul asal lengan berotot Mingyu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan lamaran terbaik. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang."

Tubuh Wonwoo menegang saat Mingyu menariknya kembali dalam rengkuhan hangat.

"Kau yang paling tahu apa yang ku inginkan sekarang." Mingyu mencium sudut bibir Wonwoo. "Ya. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

"Jadi status kita saat ini?"

"Kekasih. Dalam beberapa jam ke depan kau akan menjadi tunanganku. Dan dalam beberapa hari ke depan kau akan menjadi istriku."

Melihat binar bahagia di wajah Wonwoo—yang sebenarnya masih meragukan perkataan pria itu yang bisa menikahinya secepat mungkin—membuat Mingyu sungguh menyesal karena tidak melakukan hal ini lebih awal.

"Kau senang?"

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja."

Dengan jawaban final dari Wonwoo, bibir Mingyu mulai menemukan pasangannya kembali untuk saling mengecup dan mengulum. Tubuh Wonwoo sudah terangkat dan menempel di daun pintu kamarnya dengan tubuh kekar Mingyu yang menempel rapat, menekan payudaranya. Ciuman keduanya semakin panas, membuat Wonwoo membutuhkan pegangan karena tubuhnya sudah mulai melemas. Kedua tangan Wonwoo terangkat mengalungi leher Mingyu, sementara kedua tangan Mingyu sudah berada di bokong Wonwoo yang ia remas kencang dengan tidak sabar.

"Milikku…" bisik Mingyu memberi jeda sebelum mencium Wonwoo kembali.

Lebih cepat, lebih panas hingga dirinya mampu mendengar debaran jantungnya yang tak beraturan karena begitu bergairah. Hanya pada Wonwoo lah Mingyu dapat merasakan hal seperti ini. Perlahan bibirnya yang mendamba mencium turun ke arah leher jenjang Wonwoo.

Mingyu mulai melepas pakaiannya sendiri dengan tergesa kemudian baru melepaskan helai demi helai yang menutupi tubuh indah Wonwoo. Sungguh Mingyu mengagumi tubuh telanjang wanita yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, memandang takjub akan keindahan yang terpampang di depannya. Ia semakin menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Mendesakan kejantanannya yang telah menegang, menginginkan wanita itu.

Mingyu membawa tangan Wonwoo untuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang telah tegak berdiri, memintanya untuk merasakan betapa tegang dan bergairahnya dirinya. Wonwoo menahan nafasnya saat tangannya menggenggam kejantanan Mingyu. Memang ini bukanlah pertama kali ia melihat dan menyentuh. Namun Wonwoo tetap saja merasa terpukau dengan ukuran kejantanan pria itu.

Tubuh Wonwoo gemetar membayangkan kejantanan Mingyu memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang semakin bergejolak napsunya. Wajahnya bakan sudah merah merona membuat Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Mingyu membimbing tangan Wonwoo untuk mengelus perlahan dan bergerak naik turun pada kejantanannya yang sebenarnya telah siap. Tapi Mingyu ingin kali ini perlahan setelah dua kali mereka melakukannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ough, tanganmu memang nikmat, Sayang. Walau lebih nikmat vaginamu," bisik Mingyu, suaranya semakin berat dan parau.

"Nanti. Kau akan mendapatkannya setelah kita pemanasan," sahut Wonwoo diiringi sedikit desahan penyulut libido sang kekasih.

Tangan halus Wonwoo bergerak semakin cepat, merasakan panasnya kejantanan Mingyu yang semakin membesar bahkan cairan pelumasnya telah keluar membuat permainan tangan Wonwoo terasa lebih mudah. Terdengar napas Mingyu yang memburu, begitu pula Wonwoo yang semakin bersemangat merangsang pria itu. Gairah keduanya semakin tersulut. Tapi Mingyu tidak ingin keluar dahulu. Tidak ingin membuang-buang spermanya kecuali di dalam rahim wanitanya.

Tangan Mingyu tidak tinggal diam, kini bermain di atas payudara Wonwoo. Membelai dan memilin putingnya dengan jari tangannya. Kemudian digantikannya dengan mulutnya yang menghisap dengan rakus buah dada itu. Membuat Wonwoo mendesah keras merasakan nikmat dari lidah kasar sang kekasih.

Mingyu gantian kini berlutut, melengkungkan tubuh Wonwoo dan mengangkat satu pahanya keatas pundaknya. Tangannya menopang pantat Wonwoo dan membiarkan punggung wanita itu bersandar pada daun pintu. Mingyu belum ada keinginan memasuki kamar. Terlanjur tanggung dirasanya. Yang terpenting Wonwoo mendapatkan sedikit _foreplay_ darinya.

Mata kelam Mingyu menatap penuh gairah daerah kewanitaan yang tepat di depannya. Disentuhnya vagina Wonwoo yang ternyata telah sedikit basah dengan jari tangannya. Mungkin karena Wonwoo senndiri benar-benar terangsang. Jari jemari Mingyu seakan menggelitik, merangsang vagina Wonwoo yang berkedut gatal.

Saat Mingyu menemukan klitoris yang sedari tadi ia cari, jarinya mulai memutar dan menggesek semakin merangsang area itu agar semakin basah dan siap untuk menerima kejantanannya nanti. Begitupula dengan jarinya yang keluar masuk lubang hangat itu tanpa henti. Suara becek dari vagina membuat lidahnya pun ikut menjilat dan menghisap area kewanitaan Wonwoo hingga kaki wanita itu goyah dan tak kuat menopang badannya.

"Gyu—aku ingin keluar—hh," ucap Wonwoo tersengal, deru napasnya memburu.

"Keluarkan, Sayang. Aku ingin merasakan cairan kenikmatanmu dalam mulutku," rayu Mingyu membuat Wonwoo merasa semakin dekat.

Tangan Wonwoo bertumpu pada bahu lebar Mingyu, mencoba memeluk erat lehernya ketika gelombang kenikmatan menyergapnya dari dalam tubuhnya. "Aaahhh~! Ohh, Mingyuu!" seru Wonwoo dengan tubuh tersentak. Ditambah jari tangan Mingyu yang masih bermain pada puncak kewanitaannya membuatnya semakin menggelinjang didera gairah pelepasannya.

Saat Wonwoo merasa tak berdaya dan akhirnya jatuh dalam pelukan sang kekasih yang siap mengangkatnya dan membawanya memasuki kamar, menuju ranjang yang telah menunggu penyatuan tubuh mereka yang tertunda. Dengan hati-hati Mingyu membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo di atas ranjang. Sesaat kemudian dia telah menyusulnya dan merangkak di atas tubuh wanitanya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Diciuminya bibir Wonwoo dengan mesra. Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan lagi akan hubungan mereka. Mingyu akan mempertahankan miliknya di mulai dari sekarang.

Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan desahannya. Tubuhnya terkurung oleh tubuh besar Mingyu yang berotot. Ciuman yang dilancarkan Mingyu membuatnya menarik tubuh pria itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau sudah siap?" Wonwoo mengangguk, merasa malu karena begitu mendambakan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Namun Mingyu pun sudah tidak sabar, "Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk merasakan ketatnya vaginamu, Sayang."

Mingyu yang menindih tubuh Wonwoo, mengangkat satu paha wanita itu ke pundaknya. Dibukanya lebar selangkangan Wonwoo hingga ia bisa mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang kewanitaan wanita cantik itu yang sudah sangat siap menerimanya.

"Aku akan memasukannya sekarang, Sayang." Mingyu terdengar begitu bergairah. Ia merindukan sensasi penyatuan tubuh mereka saat ujung kejantanannya mulai menembus rongga kewanitaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tanpa sadar mendesah, mengerang tertahan. Entah kenapa masih merasakan nyeri saat vaginanya dimasuki Mingyu. Mungkin karena ukuran pria itu yang terlampau besar. Padahal Mingyu telah berusaha sepelan mungkin.

Vagina kekasihnya itu masih saja terasa sangat sempit hingga Mingyu merasa masih sulit untuk bergerak bebas. Saat Wonwoo mulai rileks di bawahnya, dipercepatnya gerakan tubuhnya yang memasuki vagina Wonwoo yang mulai terasa lebih basah dan membuatnya lebih mudah memainkan penisnya. Mingyu mendengus merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar pada penisnya. Mendesak ketat rongga vagina Wonwoo yang menjepit dan memijat bagian tubuhnya itu.

Mingyu semakin mendesak penisnya semakin kencang dan keras. Ia menghunjam bertubi-tubi hingga Wonwoo menjerit-jerit di bawahnya. Tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan duniawi. Mingyu sungguh bergairah mendengar jeritan wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Keluarkan saja, Sayang. Aku merasakan bagaimana penisku mulai dipijat-pijat oleh vaginamu dengan begitu kuat," ucap Mingyu vulgar.

"Nngghhh~"

Wonwoo tidak dapat berkata apa pun, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menahan gelombang orgasme yang akan menyerangnya. Berusaha bertahan lebih lama untuk menikmati hujaman penis Mingyu yang terasa nikmat dalam vaginanya. Namun tak lama pekikan disertai desahan panjang mengiri keluarnya cairan pelepasan milik Wonwoo. Cairan hangat yang menambah nafsu kelelakian Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak memberi waktu pada Wonwoo untuk menikmati pelepasannya. Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengendurkan gerakannya. Pria itu semakin liar menghujam paksa, ia pun ingin menyusul kenikmatan yang Wonwoo rasakan. Mingyu semakin menggila saat tubuhnya bergetar di atas tubuh Wonwoo yang turut mengejang. Ketika akhirnya tubuhnya meledak menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya dalam rahim Wonwoo. Mingyu mengerang dan mencengkeram pinggul kekasihnya itu untuk mengimbangi getaran dahsyat dalam tubuhnya.

Wonwoo yang lebih dulu mampu mengontrol dirinya selepas orgasmenya, memandang wajah Mingyu yang begitu kaku, karena begitu luar biasanya kenikmatan yang sedang menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya. Wonwoo terkesima, Mingyu begitu tangguh namun akhirnya melemas dan ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Keringat mengucur tanpa henti dibalik punggungnya. Nafasnya berat terdengar ditelinganya. Penisnya tetap dibiarkan di dalam vagina Wonwoo hingga mengecil sendiri.

Walau Wonwoo yakin jika tak lama lagi penis pria itu akan berdiri tegak lagi. Ia memejamkan mata, memeluk tubuh sang kekasih erat. Tidak peduli dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka, ditambah campuran cairan keduanya yang terasa lengket. Aroma seks menguar di kamar tidurnya.

Mingyu mengatur kembali aliran napasnya, menciumi bahu dan leher Wonwoo beberapa kali. Hingga terakhir, Mingyu mencium kening wanitanya itu dengan cukup lama. Senyuman manis terukir di bibir Wonwoo saat Mingyu membisikkan kalimat cinta berulangkali padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu."

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling menatap dengan binar bahagia. Ukiran senyuman tak terlepas dari bibir. Dan yang paling membuat Mingyu sedikit gemas, rona merah tersapu di pipi Wonwoo membuat wanita itu semakin manis.

Mingyu menjadi terbiasa berada di sekitar Wonwoo, bahkan dengan penis yang masih berada di dalam lubang hangat wanitanya. Mingyu bahkan berpikir hari-harinya tak akan pernah sempurna bila ia tidak menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan bercinta. Tapi Wonwoo tidak perlu tahu hal itu. Yang pasti ia telah merencanakan segalanya, nanti setelah Wonwoo sah menjadi istrinya. Ia rasa program pembuatan anak-anak mereka akan selalu menjadi salah satu hal terbaik dalam pernikahannya nanti.

Dengan segala pikiran yang terbentuk dalam kepalanya. Kejantanannya di bawah sana turut terbangun, bergerak kembali meminta perhatian.

"Gyu?" panggil Wonwoo sedikit merengek.

"Hm?"

"Tolong kondisikan penismu. Aku lelah~"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Tidur saja, Sayang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau mulai bergerak begini?"

"Aku tidak bergerak."

"Penismu yang bergerak, Tuan Kim sayang."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja, nanti juga lama-lama ia ikut tertidur."

"Setelah berapa lama?"

"Hmm.. kalau aku sudah benar-benar lelah."

"Kapan kau lelah? Ugh, kau menyebalkan."

"Hahaha. Aku memang _bodyguard_ -mu yang menyebalkan, Nona Wonwoo."

Dan tanpa bisa Wonwoo tolak, Mingyu telah memaksanya memulai percintaan panas mereka kembali entah yang akan berlangsung sampai jam berapa. Wonwoo hanya bisa berdoa supaya ia bisa diberikan kesempatan untuk beristirahat dari sang _bodyguard_ mesum.

Kini biarkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu menikmati percintaan mereka. Kita tunggu kabar baik dari Wonwoo saat Mingyu benar-benar mewujudkan segala perkataannya dengan segala rencana terburu-burunya untuk membuat Wonwoo menjadi istri seorang Kim Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **THE END**

 **AN:**

 **Oh ya ampunnn last chap ini berakhir dengan gajenyaaaa hahahaha. Saya bingung untuk mengakhirinya. Kalo diteruskan nanti malah ada enceh berikutnya. Mohon maap untuk jempol saya yang ikutan yadong.**

 **Saya mau ngucapin Terima Kasih Banyak buat yang uda masukin ff ini ke list favo dan follow, buat yang uda review dan yang pasti buat para readers yang uda baca sampe habis tiap chapternya.**

 **Maaf banget kalo ada yang terlewat saat bales review kalian yang login coba cek PM kalian ya. Yang ga pake login dan uda kasih semangat Thankyou, Guys!**

 **Dan terakhir, Sapphire Eonnieeee uda rampung ini! Hahahaha utangku ilang 1 ya eonnie. Maap kalo amburadul dan gaje.**

 **Oh iya siapa tau ada yang mau ikutin ff meanie di wattpad-ku juga, coba cari aja ID: Kristacha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waktunya buat ngetik epep lainnya. Berdoalah biar enceh kembali. LOL. 23 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **Cha Chrismon**


End file.
